


A Place I Used To Know

by Musical_Skater



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters (Cartoon), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Huge AU My Friend and I Made At Like Three Am, I kind of made Walter an asshole, Jim Has Issues, Jim actually named Atlas, but that's for later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Skater/pseuds/Musical_Skater
Summary: Such a beautiful place I used to know. The same stores in the same places. Some new faces added to a mix of familiarity. Truly a place I used to know. A place a boy I used to know called home. But now, it's a battlefield. Like everywhere else in my world. But what hurts the most.. What hurts the most is that when I look in the mirror, I don't know who's fighting it anymore.*This a huge AU based on if Jim's dad left before he was born and Walt was his step father for the beginning part of his life. Fair warning that this is gonna have some angst.*





	1. Forever Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have been stuck with a little bit of writer's block for my other story Fully Human so I've been reading about AUs and stuff to try to get me inspired so I figured I would write about one that my friend and I had. What if Walt met Jim's mom before he was born? Would he be the same? Would it affect his role as Trollhunter? Would that cause him to get thrown into it at a younger age or would he be kept from it like Stickler tried to keep everyone else out of it?
> 
> This was my take on those ideas and how Jim would be different, or in this case, Atlas. It's probably rough in some places due to sleep alluring me since production week of my high school musical being last week and this one being full of essays and timed writes but I hope you guys enjoy it. Maybe if people like this as much as they liked Fully Human I might continue it but for now, it will be a one shot. Hopefully, this helps me get out of my writer's block and get me back into my groove.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_I remember the last time I was here._

_I was probably around eight or so._

I placed a hand on the stair railing that I used to place my backpack around as a child and I took the steps up to the upstairs hallway. I placed my hand against the wall as I was stepping slowly toward my old bedroom, opening the door slowly and taking a couple of steps through the door frame.

_I remember the room being full of so much love._

_But now. Now it was just so bare._

_So empty._

I walked over to where I used to have my desk set up before the window and placed my hands on the windowsill and leaned forward to look out of it. My childhood best friend's house was still across the street.

_At least what I think it's still his house._

I pushed myself away from the window as the rain started to pelt against the glass. I stood straight once again and stepped back slowly.

_Why did we come back? The only reason why we left was because of the second marriage. How he wanted to leave. We didn't know that he would leave in that way though. After the second one, mom was completely crushed. The one she thought would stay._

_Another man that proved her wrong and broke her heart._

_Another reason why I will forever protect her._

"Atlas?" I turned around to see her standing there with a folded up rubber thing within her arms and a little metal contraption in her right hand. "I kind of got a bad feeling about the weather and kind of figured we couldn't get the beds and everything out of the U Haul so I bought some air mattresses for now and some new blankets."

I smiled at her softly. "Nice thinking mom." She smiled back at me with a little sparkle in her vibrate blue eyes that mine mimicked all too well. She walked over to me and looked out the window that I was staring at.

"You know, I went over there before the rain came thundering down. Tobias's grandmother is still there. You know what that means." She placed the bed and the air pump down on the floor before she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Don't be afraid to go reintroduce yourself." She placed her head on top of mine. Barely being able to keep her chin on top of my head due to my recent growth spurt. "I know mom. It's just-"

"Atlas James Lake if you dare say that Toby might have forgotten you I will make you blow up that bed with a straw." We laughed like a harmonized chorus as her head fell to my shoulder.

_I always forgot that she let me drop my original last name._

_If only she let me dropped the first part. I would much rather be named after the man that left other than being named by a man that broke her heart knowing what the other did. I just always have this thought to state "Hey mom you can call me Jim or something. Anything other than Atlas. Anything other than James. Anything that would make you not remember either of them" but I never got the nerve._

She kissed my cheek and unwrapped herself from me with a pat on my shoulder. "Just don't forget to get used to the town again. Reach out to the kids you used to know. You never what can happen if you try."

I could hear her steps slowly retreat. About to leave me alone.

"Hey, mom." I turned around to see that she was just about to exit the room. Her hand placed on the door frame as she rolled on the ball of her foot to look back at me. "You do know that if you want to call me something different than Atlas. Something other than James. It wouldn't mind me."

She walked back to me with a soft smile and placed her hand on my cheeks.

"My beautiful boy."

I placed my hand on hers as I gave her a small smile back. "If you think that your name brings up memories of your father then you are so terribly wrong." She pushed aside my floppy jet black hair that contradicted her red flaming locks so effectively. "You are so much more than a name. So much more." She kissed my forehead gently and then pulled me into a soft hug as I entangled myself with her.

"You are everything to me, Atlas. If I named you after your father or not. If I allowed Walt to name you or not. No matter what you are named, I see beyond that. You might be Atlas James Lake, named after his father and his step father's favorite god but you will forever be my son. No bad memories will take that away." She pulled back to place her hands on my shoulders with a soft smile. "But if you want to be called something else, I'll never deny you it."

_It was a place I used to know._

_With door frames that I used to get my height measured on._

_With floors, I once cried on._

_It was the town I was raised the first part of my life in._

_The place I used to know the best._

_But it's moments like this that make me realize how much I missed it. With a house that used to feel so big after there was space that we thought would never be filled._

_It was when we left that we thought it was filled and it was when we come back that we realized that we never needed it to be filled in the first place._

_It's within my mother's arms that I finally acknowledge that I don't have to make up for the pain that she's been through. I don't have to be "more of a man" than what the men in her life were._

_I can just be me._

_That's all I have to be._

_Doesn't make it less anxiety filling though. I will always try to be all that they aren't. Glad to know though. Wonderful to know. Won't stop me though._

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a spring in my step and my heart on my sleeve. I got off the air bed that I completely forgot I even filled the night before and noticed that my mom must of brought in some of my bags while I was asleep. Two backpacks and a gym bag were resting on the floor which I knew instantly what they contained.

_A change of clothes from these sweats and v-neck? Don't mind if I do._

I opened one of the bags to find one of my running outfits instantly. I took it out and inspected it. It was a pair of black joggers with white stripes on the calves and a black long sleeved shirt with matching strips on the biceps.

_Never forget Atlas, morning exercise is what makes a young man like you remain strong. Never forget to stay in fit condition. You never know what might happen._

I rolled my eyes at the memory of my step father.

_At least there was somethings that he taught me that actually helped me through out my life. Still, I find it really weird that he returned to his teaching job at the original school he taught after him and mom divorced. Still surprising he moved back here not long after hearing that we decided to, but I could also understand it. New Jersey wasn't the best of places and he always tried to tell me he loved my mother. Just weird to think that they allowed him to be the tenth grade history teacher almost immediately... And that he will me MY tenth grade history teacher. Possibly._

I changed rather quickly into the fresh pair of clothes and grabbed my phone off the floor from where I had it charging. I dug into my bag to find my ear buds I packed and instantly drowned myself in music as I walked out my bed room door. Almost not realizing the note that was stuck to it.

I grabbed the little yellow sticky note and read it aloud to myself.

"Had to head to the hospital for shift training since I haven't been there in a long time. If you haven't noticed, your clothing bags are were your dresser will be. I know you'll probably go on your morning run so there will be some money on the counter down stairs just in case if you need something on your way around town. Don't forget to eat when you get back. Love, Mom."

I smiled at the note and pocketed it as I went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find twenty bucks and my athletic arm band that had a slot for my phone.

_Huh, must of found it after writing the note._

I rolled up my sleeves and put the arm band on after placing my phone in it's own little slot. I plugged back in the head phones and grabbed my set of keys off where I placed them last on the counter. My little Gun Robot on a ring causing the sound of slight dingles as it smacked against the two keys lightly. I walked out the front door pressing the mic button on my ear buds causing me to drown in music as I locked the door. I pocketed the keys in the same one that held the twenty and zipped it shut.

After that, I started on my normal run. Hoping that my somewhat hazy memories of this part of Arcadia won't let me get lost.

* * *

_Just a little more man. Lets get to this corner._

I was trying my best to breathe steadily as I ran down Delancey. I passed by so many places I couldn't help but have swells of memories over. Alex's Arcade, the two restaurants Elvira and Xang, as well as the movie theater. There was even the little flower store still down the block and the electronic store near it.

I smiled as I stopped on the ending corner of the street.

_So many things never changed, yet so much felt so different._

There were faces I remembered and those that I didn't. Like I saw Seamus by Alex's and Shannon at Bella's both not far from where I saw Eli out by Elvira. Then their was Darci and Mary who I didn't really recognize till I look behind me a couple times as I passed.

_Man, I never quite realized how much time actually passed. Five or so years is more than just a little bump in the road. They all look so different now._

_A lot more different then when we were all in elementary._

I remembered there used to be a small little park that was down the adjacent street of Delancey and started to head that direction. I shook my head at myself as I jogged down the street.

_Can't even remember street names but I can remember the names of people I used to go to school with. Nice Atlas._

My feet gave gentle thuds to the concrete as I passed by faces that were a blur, matching the beat to my music perfectly.

_Note to self, Papa Skull is actually really decent to listen to while on a jog._

I stopped myself dead in my tracks when I felt a little push into my shoulder and turned my head to see that I accidentally shouldered someone that was running in the opposite direction and they fell to the ground. I pulled my ear buds immediately and tucked them into the collar of my shirt as the person was pushing themselves into a sitting position.

I lent out my hand in their direction. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-" I went silent as they pushed their strands of black hair out of their face showing pale skin and mocha eyes. Instantly I felt as if my tongue was replaced with cotton and my mouth was being sucked dry.

 _She_ was beautiful.

"It's okay. It was my fault of trying to push passed people. It's what I get for being late." She looked up to me with a smile. She took my extended hand that I forgot I even lent out to her. I instantly snapped back into reality and helped her off the ground.

"I don't think I ever saw you before. Are you new?"

"Kinda. I used to live around here when I was younger but my mom and I decided to move back after a little while."

"Well, that explains why I don't recognize you! I've only lived here for a year." As she was dusting herself off I took I quick glance over her. She was wearing this bluish black and purple lined blazer with a Papa Skull sweater underneath. She had a skirt that matched the blazer with leggings and what seemed like plan black vans.

"Nice shirt by the way. Papa Skull's pretty good. I haven't gotten the chance to listen to their latest songs though with moving and everything."

"Wait, you listen to Papa Skull?!" I chuckled at her heightened enthusiasm and smiled. "Yeah. I've even been to one of their concerts when I was in eighth grade."

"Did you know that they're coming to here for a concert? There's been word going around that it's gonna be their best one yet."

"Yeah! I asked for tickets from my mom for my birthday to go see it since I turn sixteen the week of, but there's almost little to no chance of that happening though." I laughed as she giggled along.

"So you're fifteen huh? Me too! Since you're new, somewhat, what school did you decide to go to? The academy or the normal high school?" Before I knew it we were walking down the street the opposite way of how I was running. My morning jog now long forgotten.

"I went with Arcadia Oaks High."  _Much to my dismay. But it was better than option two._ "If one thing is for sure from what I remember, the academy kids are complete jerks and I'm not gonna deal what that." She laughed at my statement as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

_She's a unique one. Bright blue streak in her hair and all._

"As a fellow student of Arcadia Oaks High, I can show you around on the first day if you would like? Can't leave a fellow Papa Skull fan to wonder on their own." I gave her a smile that felt a lot more genuine then the ones I've been giving away recently.

"I'd like that. Thank you."

She typed her number in my phone that was still within it's holding contraption and sent herself a text so we had each other's and when we reached the corner we separated. Her stating that she was late to meet up with some friends at Alex's and I decided that I was going to run around and explore what has changed and what hasn't. She wished me luck and told me if I get lost to not be afraid to text her and she'd help me get to the closest street I remember. I thanked her once more and went on our way.

_A place I used to know with a little bit of difference._

_A nice little change._

A passed a couple of stores that I remember riding a bike passed everyday as I placed my ear buds back in. I looked behind me and slowed down till I was jogging in place. I smiled at the corner that I was standing.

_A place with a nice little change._

_A nice little change indeed._

* * *

Leaves rustled as I ran passed. A slight clinking ringing through the woods. I could hear my feet sound like thunder in the pitch darkness of the forest. I grabbed a hefty branch of the tree and swung myself through an opening of the end of the forest. It was a cliff like flat land that showed a beautiful showing of the rest of Arcadia. The shadow of a beast like being seemed scared before me. Looking back and forth of where to go next but turned around after figuring out it had no where else to go.

A large shadow stepping back from me as I began to step forward. I could tell he was scared immensely.

_You should be._

I grabbed the handle of my sword and walked closer to the being with little to no fear. "We can either make this easy or difficult. Either way, this will end with you being stone by the sun or stone by my blade. Your choice."

I could hear a soft whimper come from the being as I continued to advance and it's foot touched the edge before the drop. As I got closer I could tell more of it's features. It's pitch black stone skin with marks that replicated all the others from over the years. Their hair always reminded me of grass instead of anything else but what do you expect from trolls? I never expected them to be here though.

_A place I used to know with things like this? It's suppose to me small and quiet, not much here to see. But mythical monsters? Thought that was a New Jersey thing._

"I'm sorry buddy. But you know what I am and I know what you are. There are rules that I placed with your people and I'm bound to keep. Tormenting those of innocence being one of them."

The being then changed. A green mist around it before it became a smaller version of what it was with it's rock skin turned flesh and grass looking coverage now hair. It's skin was now tan to a rather dark degree and hair was a dirty brown. The changing of the eyes is what always get me though. It's bright blood like hue was now that of a misty yellow color.

_Like that of a disease or a polluted fog. So sickening._

"Come on, young one. I was only doing what was asked of me. The name was drawn!"

"And I told your people that your order was no longer allowed to do as such as I'm around! You're stealing children! Unknowingly tearing families!"

"You're one to talk.  _Atlas._ "

I gritted my teeth and held Daylight in a tight grip.

"All because I was my step father's pawn as a naiv-"

"You are always to be naive! Do not blame it on age, human. Your kind is ignorant! If it was my way, all of you would of been replaced!"

I took a step forward and pointed my sword toward the human looking being. I tilted the chin of him up with the tip of my sword. I looked deep into the yellow eyes that looked back at my blue ones. I could tell he was actually  _afraid_ while he was acting mighty. I tilted the sword sideways and pushed it against his cheek causing him to break his persona and whimper once again.

"But it's my kind that was chosen to help bring yours down. Starting with those that decide to go against the peace I'm destiny to bring."

There was a scream.

There was a burst of blue light.

There was skin that turned back to stone and fell to the ground in a thud.

Then, there was silence.

I placed Daylight back onto my back and then my armor flashed off rather quick. I grabbed the amulet before it was able to fall to the ground and placed into my front pocket.

"Walt sure has a way to pick them. He should learn to get some lackeys that know when to talk and when to shut up." I placed a hand on one of the pieces of stone and closed my eyes.

"Still, you did not deserve to die. I understand the forceful nature of your superiors. Ulesakum gubag atheacuth. Isheya'akun dulracuth."

_Rest in peace. Deya's grace._

_I swear I did it for the right reasons. Holding firm on the rules that were formed is what keeps the peace. For now, that is. Until the changelings decide they are above the law due to me... Knowing one of their superiors._

_But I will be here to stop them none the less._

I turned to look over the city after I retracted my hand from the remains. It was an absolutely beautiful sight for such a gruesome scene. Regret washed over me rather quickly with that thought. Grieve replacing my lack of emotion from earlier as I felt a single tear fell from my eye and curve down my cheek.

_Such a place I used to know and I don't remember the pain knowing so well how to swell._

_Doesn't help I don't know who I am anymore as well._

_A place I used to know was only a home to a boy I used to know._

_Now it's a battlefield like everywhere else has been and what hurts the most..._

_What hurts the most is when I look in the mirror I don't know who's fighting it anymore._


	2. With Such An Honor Like Mine

I ran through the whitewashed halls as if I was within the most glorified candy store that ever existed. A smile plastered on my face as the armor clung to my body so effortlessly. The sound of clinging metal filling my ears as it bounced off the hospital like walls while I flung my arms back and forth. My feet pounded against the floor with such energy that it was obvious to anyone near that I was excited. I ran past some of my father's fellow workers with ease even though they gave me confused yet angered looks as I bolted on.

_Father always said that they would never understand the presence of my duty within the order. He just always told me to ignore it. Let them think what they want to. They're just upset that they don't have such an honor as glorious as mine._

_I am the chosen one of Merlin._

_The one to save his kind._

_The one to free Gunmar._

I came to a dead-end to the hallway which consisted of a set of huge onyx black french doors with no handles. I pushed them open with all my might as my smile grew wider.

"Dad! I finished my training!"

My father put down his teacup with a smile. "Is that so, young Atlas? What did Nomura teach you today? Another way of my kind or one of your own?" The doors closed themselves behind me as I dashed to the red cushioned chair that was in front of his desk. I was small enough that my feet didn't touch the ground but the seat fitted me and the armor perfectly.

"She taught me some Hapa kydo!" I smiled widely even though I was sure I butchered the way she pronounced. I was absolutely terrible with Korean.

"Do you mean Hapkido, Atlas. That is one of her favorite styles. Don't go around saying it differently. She'll skin you for it." I nodded eagerly.

"Sorry, Dad. I don't understand Korean as much as I understand the other languages you and she have taught me." He got up from his black leather chair from behind his desk and circled around the side so he was facing me directly. He crouched down to my height within the chair and flashed me a small smile.

"With time you'll learn, my little one. You have already learned so much with such little time. Within two years alone you have proved to Bular that you are worthy of your position."

I never understood why he would talk in such manors with me but he would always say that it was because within these walls he was at work. Unlike mom who could child me at the hospital, he could not.

_This place is strictly business Atlas. You'll understand with time._

But he still ruffled my hair with a gentle hand all the same.

"You'll prove all of us proud. You already have proven yourself to me. Our wonderful Trollhunter."

* * *

I shot awake with a cold sweat making my shirt stick to my skin and my hair glued to my forehead. I took some deep breaths as I ran a hand through my hair to try to calm myself down.

_I told myself to forget that man. Forget all the things he had me do._

_But it all comes back to haunt me, doesn't it?_

_I can't get away from him anyway._

I pushed myself out of bed and swung my feet around the side to place them on the cold floor. It was a nice difference to the incredibly warm the rest of my body was at the moment. I pushed myself off the mattress and instantly fell back on my ass.

_Okay, note to self, never run like a mad man after a troll through the worst possible terrain unless absolutely need be. My legs feel like I ran a marathon._

I gently got myself back on my feet and carefully walked over to my dresser. It took my mom and me four hours all together to grab everything from the U Haul and place them in their respective rooms. That did not count for the other three hours of placing everything in their actual spot though.

_Especially those damned dishes. Love to use them. Hate to put them away._

I pulled out a pair of normal jeans and a white t-shirt before heading toward the bathroom. After about ten minutes, I walked right back out with a towel over my head and my dirty clothes within my hands. I placed them in our hallway hamper as I ruffled my hair dry with the towel. I never wore normal jeans for a little while and it shown. After I walked back into my room and sat on my bed, they looked like high waters.

_At least that's what my mom would call them._

I grabbed out a pair of long black socks to cover the exposed ankle before diving back into my dresser. Now and then I wished I still had my wardrobe. Where I had all my shirts and jackets handing off coat hanger instead of having to dig through drawers to find even the smallest of things, but that broke when we first moved to New Jersey when it basically fell from the U Haul with a giant crash to the ground.

_But hey, a dresser is better than nothing._

I pulled out exactly what I was looking for. A light blue sweatshirt that was once way too big for my small stature. I pulled it over my head and pulled it down, surprised lightly to see that it fit perfectly to my bigger build. I smiled at my reflection in the dresser mirror.

_So many memories with an outfit like this._

It was my go to when I was younger. A pair of jeans, a blue sweatshirt, some converses and I was good to go. Didn't matter if I was going to school, the hospital, or with Walt. This was what I almost always wore.

_I do need to replace the jeans though. I think these were from eighth grade or something. They're just really short now._

_Oh well._

I went over to my desk to grab the amulet from where I stashed it.

"Bottom drawer to the left under my spear notebooks." I whispered to myself as I dug under and grabbed the glowing metal contraption.

"Morning Merlin." I slipped it into my pocket as I exited my room with a little pep in my step. I walked into the kitchen to see mom was still here.

_Huh. I must have woke up earlier than normal._

"Morning mom." She turned around from whatever concoction she was making in the little silver bowl to smile at me. "Morning Atlas! I was making up pancakes to celebrate the finalization of the move! You know how special my pancakes are!" I held myself back from laughing at her.

_She knows that her cooking is horrendous, but she tries._

"Well look at you though." She gave me another glance before going back to the batter. "Looks like I'm going to have to pick you up some more pants. You look like you can walk through a flood and the cuff will still be dry." She laughed at her self and I approached closer.

"Haven't seen you in the hoodie in a long time though. I guess you're going to go see Toby?" I smiled.

_Nothing gets past her._

_Well._

I placed my hand in my front pockets. My right hand slipping easily over the amulet.

_Not everything._

"Am I that obvious?" I gave her a sheepish smile and I cycled around the island counter to face her directly. "I'm your mother. I know all." She smiled back at me as pulled her whisk out of the bowl and slid it against the side to get the excess batter off. "You might want to rethink the jeans though. It's a nice jester. Trying to seem like you haven't changed, but your body sure has. One major reason why I bought you all those joggers. You kept growing out of every pair of normal jeans I could find." I nodded as I took my hands out of my pockets and placed my elbows on the counter.

_She's right though. Trying to seem like I haven't changed. Kind of pitiful of me to try to seem like I'm the same kid that used to binge Gun Robot movies with him when we were younger._

_A lot of things have happened to me over the years._

_Hell, I'm sure he's not the same little chubby kid that I used to know either._

_I'm sure both of us has changed in some way._

"Hey, mom." She looked up from her crouched down position. Shooting back up with a spatula and a kennel. "Yes?"

"First, you're on the right track with the spatula. The kennel, not so much." She gave me a look that just screams 'Don't be smart with me young man' and she placed the kennel on the counter. "Second, what if Toby changed since I left. What if-"

"Atlas James, when I was over there yesterday, want to know what I saw?"

I gave her a confused look as she pulled out a pan to replace the kennel with. "I saw the same cheeky boy that I knew. Still rather short and rather- big- for his age." I chuckled at her choice of words but she continued. "But he was still that nerdy kid that used to gush about sci-fi movies and talk you to death about geology. To be honest, I think you two have more to talk about now than ever since you got attached to that Lapis thing Walt gave you."

I smiled softly at the memory.

Walt for my tenth birthday wanted me to have a pleasant one, to say the least. He knew that since I was an infant that I never really like my birthday. Even before I knew what happened to my mom on the day I was born with how the man that was supposed to be my father figure left her and I stranded.

He knew that, so he wanted to make it a small jester.

He knew I was fascinated with the color blue so he gave me a crystal that was comparable in color to the bright blue sky. It shined like nothing I ever saw before. When I asked him what it was he said it was a Lapis lazuli. A stone noted for its ties to honor, power and godly spirit.

But it wasn't an actual Lapis stone.

Finding out years later it was a Gulearakum iniir ushhuth thurateum stone which easily translated to the Heart Of Water.

_He was right on one thing though. Languages were always easy for me to pick up._

_Besides fucking Korean._

My attention was pulled away from my memories as the sizzling of batter and my mom's light humming filled my ears. "Hey, I'm gonna go change my pants. I'll be back down in a minute." My mom nodded as she kept humming along to a song I knew way too well by now.

The song started playing within my head as I walked up to my room.

_Muss i denn, muss i denn_   
_Zum Städtele hinaus_   
_Städtele hinaus_   
_Und du, mein Schatz, bleibst hier_

I pulled out a pair of plain black joggers and rather quickly changed from one to the other. Slipping the amulet with ease from the pocket of my jeans to my joggers. I went back down the stairs with the jeans in hand, placing them on the counter knowing that we'll probably go through the rest of them and donate them when we have the chance.

As I approached my mom I decided to listen for where she was in the song and join in even though she was approaching the end.

"Sei mir gut  
Sei mir gut  
Sei mir wie du wirklich sollst  
Wie du wirklich sollst  
'Cause I don't have a wooden heart."

I never had the best of singing voices but I knew that I was decent so it didn't really bother me much to actually sing at times. Especially when it was just me and mom. Mom always had the most beautiful of voices, even if her voice was unpracticed and rather airy. I still loved it all the same.

"I always seem to forget that you have a way with languages." She laughed at herself as she flipped the pancake over gently. "I remember you were trying so hard to learn that song in German. You would ask me repeatedly how to pronounce 'Städtele' correctly due to how 'the weird A always tripped you up'." I grabbed her the plate where she had the few other pancakes on and gave it to her as a small way to say that it was done. She took it with a smile and lifted the pancake off the pan so cautiously to try to not drop it.

"You were so small back then. Oh, how much you've grown." I placed a hand on her shoulder, knowing all to well that the tone in her voice meant. Her voice was so soft and fragile that it felt like one missed vowel would shatter it completely. She only ever had that tone when she got heavily sentimental.

I decided that it would be better for me to rub circles in her back so I did as she turned off the stove. "Mom, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. You know that." She gave me a smile as I took the plate from her hands.

"How about we chow down? A nice little together breakfast before you have to rush off to work. How does that sound?"

* * *

A few hours later and I was pacing in the empty living room all alone.

Mom right after breakfast to head to the hospital for a possible graveyard shift and I was heavily procrastinating my quest of crossing the street. I never felt this nervous since my first fight against Bular. My fumbling hands couldn't even hold Daylight, I kept dropping the poor thing to the ground and almost decapitated myself while trying to pick it up.

_What do you expect though? I was only thirteen. All I was ever taught was how to fight humans or at least changelings in human form. I never had to fight a troll till then._

I looked through the living room window to look across the street again.

_But I shouldn't be nervous about this! I wasn't this nervous when I met that Claire girl yesterday! Why am I so emotionally wrecked now?_

I answered myself easily.

_She never knew me before. Toby did. There's was no expectations when it came to meeting her. Re-meeting Toby, there's a possibility of him having ideas of who I am and who I've become. He won't expect me to be towering over him. He won't be expecting me to be this fit._

_He won't be expecting the shit that might happen if he's near me too much._

I shook my head and backed away from the window and began to pace once more.

_But this is my childhood best friend! The guy I would nerd out with when it came to anything that dealt with robots. The guy that I read comic books with over walkie talkie when his grandma and my- mom - was asleep. The guy that I would tell everything too when I thought no one else would understand._

_Two kids that went through a lot even before they were ten. Two kids that already had baggage to carry but had our hearts on our sleeves._

_He meant a lot to me. He still does. I shouldn't be scared to go talk to him._

I took a deep breath and walked over to grab my keys and left the house. I locked the door with another deep breath and jogged across the street. I hesitated before taking the steps that lead to the door.

_This is it._

_After about seven years._

I took the steps and walked up to the door with a raising fist. I knocked very lightly and almost instantly heard the unlocking of the door.

"I got it Nan-!" When the door opened we were face to face. Or really, he was facing the middle of my torso. I chuckled at how much shorter he was to me.

"Mom wasn't joking. You really haven't changed a bit have you?" His eyes grew wide as a smile plastered on his face. "DUDE!" He dove right into my chest and wrapped his arms around me tight, almost forcing the air right out of my lungs.

"Whoa there!" I had my arms above him before patting his back with a laugh.

"I just- I know I was talking to your mom yesterday but- I never- YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" He pulled away bouncing on his feet laughing with an open smile. His red sweater and off yellow shirt combo, khaki pants, and converses were almost the same as his childhood wardrobe. His bright red hair now a little longer than I remember but he was physically the same.

_He hasn't changed a bit._

_What was I worried about again?_

"Dude, we have so much to catch up on! Wait, have you been near the school yet? The place is huge! I had to go there yesterday because they screwed up my schedule for next month. Have you got yours yet? It would be metal if we had classes together again! Just like old times!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "You're rambling Tobes." He stopped himself dead in his tracks and took a deep breath. "Right." I chuckled a little.

_I can't remember the last I laughed this much._

_I had friends and all in New Jersey, but most of my days consisted of training, studying, and school._

_The order was really strict with me._

I shook myself mentally out of those thoughts as I saw Toby run to his grandma that just appear to explain who was here. "Hey, Tobes." He stopped mid-sentence and looked over at me. "How about we take a bike ride around town? Like old times. Show me where the school is and everything." I could tell that he was holding back a squeal as his grandma walked up to me. "I'll go get my helmet!" I saw him dash off before I noticed that Nancy had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Have my old eyes deceive me? Is it really you Atlas? My Toby's little Jim?" I gave her a small smile. "Yeah, it's me, Grandma Domzalski." She instantly pulled me into a hug that was comparable to Toby's in every way.

 _I wonder where he gets it from._ I thought with a little laugh. She pulled back and looked at me once more. "My, look how tall you have grown! Double that of Toby-pie for sure!"

"Grandma!"

I laughed as Toby's voice echoed from the garage. I heard it open and footsteps basically run out front. I turned around to see an eager Toby with his bike in hand and a helmet already on his head.

"Come on, At! I got so many things to show you!" I smiled and gave my goodbyes to his grandma before shutting the door behind me and running across the street to grab my own bike.

After that, I dawned my helmet after re-locking up the house and we rode off. He was so excited to show me what changed and what hasn't. Even more, after I said I took a run around Arcadia the day before stating that I only saw the bare minimum.

He stated there was so much to see but so little daylight to see it.

_I couldn't agree anymore._

* * *

I pushed myself through the canal as I held Daylight in my hand with an iron grip. I checked behind my shoulder as the tiny shadow that hid from the street lights followed me in swarms.

_It just had to be goblins, didn't it? Just fucking had to._

I raced under the bridge and ran up the side of the canal as I placed Daylight back into it's original place on my back. I jumped off the side of the wall and grabbed onto the bents of the bridge and hosted myself up. I ran across the metal bents of the bridge and then twisted around to see the goblins failing themselves to make the gap.

"HA!" I stated with a proud smile.

That smiled disappeared when they decided to chuck each other toward the bent of the bridge, this actually causing them to reach the piece of metal I made a walkway. "Shit." I turned around and continued my way across the under supports of the bridge. Using the metal rods as boost until I came to a dead-end on the other side of the canal. I jumped down and turned around to see the goblins were already closing in.

"I lived through Bular's beatings. Killed countless of Gum Gums to die to goblins?! What kind of Trollhunter am I?" I grabbed out my sword from its attachment from my back and pressed my back against the wall.

"At least I'll go down fighting."

Then, out of nowhere, I started falling backward and I felt a hand collapse itself around my midsection. "What the-?!"

Then I was pulled into complete darkness.


	3. No One Deserves This

I smiled at the taller woman as she held her shoulder, pushing it back into its place. "Damn kid." I could hear the cracking of her arm. "You're actually getting good at this."

A normal child would have cringed at the sound. Some might of even vomited or screamed at least.

_But I didn't even flinch. I even fucking smiled at what I've done._

"Are you proud of me Nomura?!" I got out of my stance instantly with a giant smile plastered on my face. She got out of her own stance and walked up to me slowly. She placed a hand on my head and patted it awkwardly.

I knew she was one of those people that tried her best to be emotionally detached. Very distant and wasn't one for physical contact. So, when she walked away from me and stepped out of the room I felt as if I was on cloud nine. I felt like I made my aunt figure very proud of me and I knew how much the little touch meant.

Once the training door opened once more and I saw a similar figure to that of my father, I ran straight toward him with open arms. "Dad! Dad! Did Nomura tell you what we did today?!" He patted my back lightly as I wrapped myself around his legs.

"Yes, she did my little one. I am very proud of your progress. Now, we have to get you to go even further. More styles. More tactics. Then you will be truly progressing." I pulled back with him with a determined look on my face. My fists before me with an eager nod.

"Whatever you put in my way, dad, I'll do it! Just you watch me!"

"I'm sure you will, my little Trollhunter."

_Then suddenly the scene had changed._

I was on the ground laying down on my left side. Coughing and sputtering as blood trickled down the side of my mouth.

"Come on, child! Get up!" I screwed my eyes shut as a heavy foot went into my stomach and about screamed.

"Dad! Make him stop! Dad!" I knew he was in the room. I knew he was there.

_But he didn't do a single fucking thing._

Another hit to the stomach made me flop over onto my hands and knees. "I said!" I coughed and then cleaned the blood off my chin with one of my hands. "Stop!" I forced myself onto my feet and tackled the taller man with bright blue skin. Coughing and sputtering blood as I punched him endlessly. A mix of red and tears blurred my vision as I hit him again and again.

"Alright, Atlas. That's enough."

_But I continued._

"Boy! I said that was enough!" I felt a hand grasp about my shoulder and pull me forcefully off changeling. I screamed as I got dragged backward and thrown back to the ground. I cried heavily as I lay there on my back. There was a huge ugly gasp that came from me as I held my stomach.

"Atlas." He tried to reach a hand out to me but I pushed him away. I got to my feet, even though it hurt to even move, and ran out of the training room. I just wanted to leave.

Go anywhere but here.

So I just ran. I ran and I ran until the tears were too heavy for me to even blink away. At that point, I fell against the wall with a pain in my stomach that felt worst than it ever was before and I knew exactly why.

_I wanted to go home._

_This was no longer a home to me._

_And I was only thirteen years old._

* * *

I squinted open my eyes to see two looming figures over me.

"Think he wake?"

"Tough to say AAARRRGGHH. You did grab the human rather roughly. It might have caused a traumatic shock in his system."

"Sorry."

"Oh it's fine my friend, you did not know."

I slowly blinked my eyes a couple of times to adjust their sight.

"Oh! The human is awake!" I shot up at that point. I rubbed my shut eyes and then opened them again, trying to make sure that I just didn't hit my head when I was chased by the goblins.

_Nope. Still two different types of trolls with happy smiles and concerned eyes._

_I never thought their kind would ever look at me like that._

_Well, the changelings at least._

"Are you alright, Master Atlas?" I gave him a confused look. "Oh! I might as well introduce myself." He placed two of his four arms behind his back and extended one of the spare two in my direction. "I'm Blinky! One of the training trolls of the Trollhunter!" His six eyes than went over to the larger troll of the two of them. "And this is my companion AAARRRGGHH!"

I got up from the rock slab they had me laying on and gave the troll and small handshake. "We've been looking for you, young Trollhunter. After we heard the calls of the amulet choose you, but we guessed after we couldn't find it then it must have found you."

_Trainers of the Trollhunter? D-. Walt said they didn't exist. That there were only him and the other changelings._

_Wouldn't be the first time he lied to me._

"So that's how you know my name."

"The fleshling speaks!" I gave a small smile at the attempt at humor. "But you are Atlas Strickler, I presume?" I cringed slightly at the last part of my name.

"Atlas. Yes. The Strickler part, not anymore." Now it was Blinky's turn to give me a confused look. "It's a long story. But it's Atlas Lake now. I had it changed." He nodded to the new information.

"I assume that you already know a lot about your duties since you don't seem shocked or confused besides the fact that we're your trainers."

"I've been doing this for about six years now. It's just that, I was told there was no such thing as Trollhunter trainers."

"Now who told you that horrendous lie?"

"My father."

The happy look he carried instantly changed to that of pitty. "I've very sorry to hear that Master Atlas, but I assure you that we are very much a thing." He lifted one hand with a pointed finger as he spoke then dropped it as he turned and started to walk out of the little dim room.

"Come, there is something you must see."

I pushed myself off the makeshift bed and followed Blinky through an archway to see a stadium area with a long rock walkway toward its center. AAARRRGGHH walked behind me as I looked around in awe like a child in a candy factory. The place was humongous. Statues lined the highest part of the walls of trolls dawning armor in heroic positions. The trolls themselves were unfamiliar but the armor they sported I knew all too well.

"Are those Trollhunters?" I pointed at statues as we began to reach the center of the room. "Why yes. These are some of our latest champions! Including Deya the Deliverer and Kanjigar the Courageous. Even our one failed attempt is showcased here but you shouldn't worry about that."

"I heard about that one. Unkar, wasn't it?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Bular would tell the story constantly whenever I had the," I had a slight delay in speech as I searched for the right word in my head. "Honor, of interacting with him. About how he enjoyed tearing him to pieces. I believe he thought it would scare me."

Blinky turned around instantly and placed his hands upon my shoulders.

"Great Scott! You have been cursed enough to already walk into Bular's path! How have you survived without proper training!?" I gave him a lopsided smile at his worry.

"I was trained. I just wasn't trained here."

"By who, if you don't mind me asking?" I started to rub the back of my neck.

_Should have anticipated that question. If I tell them that I was trained by the Janus Order then they might not even see me as their warrior and chase me out of here. If I tell them my father part two then they might be suspicious as who my father might be due to how I've fought Bular and lived to tell the tale. But if these are supposed to be the legendary trainers of the Trollhunter, then I might as well be honest, shouldn't I?_

_But then again, these two don't really seem like trainers. Yet that might be because the trainers I've had over the years were deadly creatures of the daylight that could have torn me to shreds if I wasn't a valuable puppet to them at the time._

_Hell, the last memory I had with my "father" was that of him telling his men that the restrictions on the levels of pain they were allowed to have me feel were revoked._ _Basically stating that I was now their target and dead or alive they will get what they want from me._

_That's fine by me. I'm not opening that fucking bridge. They can pry my amulet from my cold. Dead. Hands._

"It's a long story that I rather not get into right now. Let's just say for now that all, because you haven't been able to find me to train, doesn't mean trainers didn't find me." He nodded along to all I said as AAARRRGGHH walked up beside him.

"Strong. Can tell. Has practiced." Blinky agreed with him. "Yes. That explains the remains of a troll that was found on the cliff there. What it doesn't explain is how you nearly lost your life to that a horde of goblins." I could feel the redness on my face appear and it felt like I had a warm towel damped on my face. Just not in the usual calming way. I was embarrassed.

"I know. That didn't look good. I never had to deal with goblins before until this year actually. I thought I was getting used to them, but I guess the ones in New Jersey are a lot denser than the ones here. The ones I've dealt with would have never been able to work together in the way those ones did, but I was also taught not to kill them due to how if one remains they will target you next."

"Well, that is true. They target those that kill their leader of sorts but that doesn't mean you shouldn't kill them. That downgrades their capability to regroup and puts down their morale. If you don't mind me asking, was it your father that told you not to?" I nodded at his comment.

_Please don't be making ties in your head. I don't need you tying me to the Janus Order. I was young and manipulated. I was just a kid._

_But aren't I just a kid right now?_

"Well, I guess each teacher has their own way of teaching. I bet he's out of the picture though. Am I correct?" I nodded again. "Then that means we have a lot to do. Come on Master Atlas, there is much to see."

* * *

I was just a kid. Just an innocent kid.

"You can't make me!" The hand on my wrist clenched harder causing me to whimper as I was being forced forward. "Come on kid, this is the only reason why a lot of these men and I haven't killed you yet. Just put the fucking thing in the stone!" I clenched my teeth as the grip on my tightened and nearly causing me to scream.

"Dad! Where's my dad!? DAD!" I was then thrown on the ground and the amulet instantly reacted to me. The armor shining proudly as I cowered on the floor. I was nearly in tears as I held my wrist within my chest. Wincing at the throbbing pain that resided there. I blinked away tears to look around the bodies that folded in around me. A familiar shades of pink, purple, and black appear.

"Nomura." She gave a stern look, but I could see in her eyes that they were soft yet distant. She looked like she might have done something.

_But she didn't._

She stood there. Stoic and firm. I closed my eyes shut as the pain thrived. Then I heard a soft hum come through the absolute silence.

_I remember that song. Hall Of The Mountain King._

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the feet that I knew all too well. The hum turned into a whistle as the one causing it crouched down to get close to me. Nomura placed a hand on my face and caressed it gently. She then stopped.

"Child."

I whined lightly at the mixture of the warm touch yet the coldness in her voice.

"Don't be a fool."

_Then, there was nothing._

* * *

I jumped awake looking around my room frantically.

_These nightmares are going to kill me. Well, they're not just nightmares._

I rubbed my hand on my chest right over my heart. My left hand went through my hair and fell back against the bed. I tried to calm my breathing as I tried to recant what day it was.

_It's the first day of September. A week before school. A couple of weeks after meeting Blinky and AAARRRGGHH._

My chest rose and fell in even patterns, so I placed my arms back down to my sides and let out a small sigh. I pushed myself and twisted so my feet collided with the cold floor. I leaned over and grabbed my phone. I checked the time to see that it was around noon and that I had a couple of messages. I had a couple of text from Toby asking if when I got up if I wanted to hang out as we have been for the last couple of days. Little bike rides about the area with a couple of hours at the arcade.

I had a text from Claire asking how I like the town since we've lasted talked. Which was actually not long ago. We've gotten into this weird rhythm of texting around one due to how this would be the time that both of her parents would be busy and she would be left with her little brother. Stating she liked my company and ideas so texting me when she had the chance felt right during that time. She's really fun though. Very energetic and unique. Like a breath of fresh air when it comes to the shit that I've dealt with.

_To quote a wonderful writer, even Da Vinci couldn't have sketched a more perfect woman than the one he met._

_Even if she's not perfect completely. I bet she has her problems. She's just perfect for someone that has a shit ton to deal with. She's understanding when I'm late to text back or if I'm distant when we talk. She even stated that she could tell that I had something up but didn't question it._

_Thank Deya she didn't._

I shot off replies to both of them as I got another notification. This one from my mom. She hasn't questioned me just randomly leaving. She's chalked it up to me wanting to recapture what I had in this town long ago.

I love her. Trying so hard to fill the gaps that were placed. Trying to make a house that felt so big, feel smaller. After all that has happened to her, she still tries to place me first. But now and then she had to understand that she couldn't do everything. So I tried to take some of it up myself.

_There was one time that she detailed how as a kid I decided that I wanted to help her. I didn't know how it would help at the time, but I wanted to take down my mom's original wedding photo and replace it with one of us. Just her and me. So I grabbed a chair with a photo in hand and tried to take the one down. The plan went smoothly until I somehow fell down and shattered the picture frame to the one of her and my birth father. She said I started to bawl. She came running down the stairs from a dead slumber to find me with a toppled over wooden chair and a bunch of glass on the ground._

_I expected her to be angry. I thought she'd be upset. It was the only photo she had of my dad. The only one of her in that wedding dress and I ruined it._

_But she ran straight to me._

_She said that I was more worried about the photo than the glass that ended up in my hand and it made it smile. I cared more about her feelings than anything else. What made her said though was that I was only seven. A little seven-year-old that thought a photo meant more than him. So she cleaned up the mess. Pulled the glass out of my hand. She kissed my head and held me in her lap. Saying one thing that always got me ever since._

_"There is not a thing in this world that could make me stop loving you. The sun could burst and the sky could fall and I will still be here for you. Through it all."_

I smiled as I decided to call her instead. It only took a little bit for her to pick up.

"Hey there Atlas!"

"Hi, mom."

"You didn't get into trouble, did you?" I rolled my eyes at her with a smile. "I swear nothing's wrong. I just say you texted and figured you were on lunch by now." I heard a hum on the other side to affirm my idea.

_She totally has her face full right now._

I chuckled at myself before we continued with our conversation. I hung up at the end feeling like a good son.

_For once._

I shook that idea from my head frantically. I really need to get those ideas out of my head. These nightmares, these replays. They're fucking with my head.

I got up completely at this point and made my way to the bathroom. I put my hands on the counter and leaned forward. I noticed the bags in my eyes that seemed so deep into my face that could have been tattooed. I noticed the tiny light scars that were sporadic on my face. I then slowly took off my shirt. I watched it fall to the floor, too much of a coward to see in the mirror what I already knew resided on my skin. I slowly looked up to see the deep discolored lines that covered my skin. A giant side slash going from my one shoulder all the way down to the top of my waist. There were many little scars that covered my biceps and abdomen to the point that I couldn't remember ever not having them there.

My sight blurred before I furiously started rubbing at my eyes.

_No fucking ten-year-old deserved this shit._

_No fucking thirteen-year-old deserved these thoughts._

_Yet I'm the teenager that decides to keep going with this stuff._

I slammed my fist against the counter as I silently sobbed. I clenched my teeth as I leaned back with my hands glued in place.

_No kid deserves to be thrown into shit. No kid deserves to get forced into a role they don't understand._

_I didn't deserve to be forced into a world I didn't know by a man I thought I knew._

I screamed this low growl and pushed myself backward. I looked back up in the mirror and saw the redness of my eyes and the tear stains that painted my cheeks.

_But I continue so that no other kid does._


	4. You Just Don't Know It Yet

_I clenched my teeth as the bandages tightened around my chest._

_It hurt. Absolutely. Painful._

_"Stop flinching child. It's nothing but a scratch."_

_Tis' but a scratch? But then why did they say I would be marked._

"Blinky." I looked over to the four-armed troll as he was about to leave me after training. Vendel already stole AAARRRGGHH away to help him with something that had to deal with a gnome infestation with how he believes that just his look will scare them all. For a teddy bear of a character, he is rather scary when he wants to be.

I've been training with them for multiple weeks at this point. Almost a full month. High School was starting soon and I had to explain to him that early hours will no longer be good for me due to that.

But I knew that they understood that I was hiding something from them. Things about my-  _father-_ that I wasn't telling them. It was holding them back from telling me much more than they already did. So I decided, no more secrets. No more hiding. No more. I have to be honest. These men, these trolls, are risking their lives training me and even being apart of the process.

I have to stop hiding what happened.

_"Child, I told you to stop." I felt the bandages tighten even more and I gasped for air._

_I started to have tears well behind my eyes._

"You know I keep hiding things about my past. I know that you and Vendel have been wondering about how I know so much about a kind that I haven't completely been against yet." I looked him deep in two of his multiple eyes. "And I wanted to tell you the truth,"

_I screamed at the top of my lungs as it felt like they were being crushed together. "Stop it! Please!" The man in a white jacket just continued._

_"This is for the best. Learn your place."_

_I have never been afraid of doctors due to my mother being such a dedicated one but after this, I couldn't stand the color white. Just the thought of it made me want to cry and vomit._

_My room used to be this bright white, and instantly when I got home I wouldn't dare walk in there until it was repainted._

_Strickler is the one that did it without a single question because he knew._

_He fucking knew._

"I had ties to the Janus Order when I was first starting out but I was naive then." I leaned myself against the entryway of his personal library. "I was young. Quite young in fact. Compare me to a troll that has not yet lived fifty years. Only a small about of time compared to that of Vendel or even you." I looked away from him and walked over to the main table within the literature scattered room.

_"I won't go back there. You can't make me!"_

_"Atlas, I am your father and you will do as I say."_

_"You're not my real father!" This rewarded me with a hard smack across my face. My cheek pulsing with pain as tears welled up behind my eyes._ _I wish mom was here. She would have thrown him out like nothing if she saw or knew about any of this._

_But then he spoke. "I'm all that you have." Such a manipulative little fuck of a man._

_And I believed him._

"Let me try to explain what I did." I looked over to him and placed my hands on a counter so I could force my weight against it. "What do you do with fancy weapons that decide to break? Weapons that you spent multiple hours bonding with and learning from? Weapons that have more than just one purpose for you? What do you do when there are cracks, malfunctions? You don't just toss it away like it was nothing. You take it apart. Dissect it. Mend it. You fix. It. As a wielder, you make a connection with your weapon. No amount of endless feeling hours or unlimited armories can take that precious thing away from you."

I stopped and hesitated to speak.

"I was a weapon, Blinky." I looked over to him and saw this pained look in his eyes. "The Janus Order was my welder." I heard my voice crack as I spoke.

"And I-" I pushed myself so that I was forced to look at him completely. "I broke."

I couldn't look him in the eyes so I screwed my own shut and then reopened them when I made myself face the floor.

"Master Atlas." I still couldn't face him.

Then I was forced to get a face full of stone. I opened my eyes as two of his arms wrapped around me. "I'm rather sorry for you, Master Atlas. No child deserves that."

_This might not be human contact. It's not soft warm flesh, but it's caring all the same. It just felt so loving and warm and made me realize that I only had a few people willing to give these moments to me._

_It made the dam truly break._

I hugged him back openly as I felt the tears gush down my cheeks. I could tell Blinky never had to deal with moments like this, but he took it on with open arms. He somehow knew the severity of my past even though he never seemed to understand the human culture from what I understood, but I can say the same about my self with trollish ways too.

_But the feeling of just pure care from someone that knows both sides of me feels amazing. Even if he barely knows me for me. It'll take time._

_For me especially._

* * *

That was a little while ago now. When I woke up, it was the last day of me staying up late easily.

_Oh yes, high school. The building of severe anxiety, angst, and academic plus peer pressure alike. The hell of any normal teen._

_Even worse of hell for a kid that is used to staying up til dawn fighting monsters._

I decided to stay in my bed for a little longer as I felt for once I deserved to lay there for a little longer. There was no punishment for it. Once it gets closer to noon, yeah, but I doubt we're anywhere near that. Even Blinky said I should take the night off due to how I have 'major academic missions to accomplish' ahead of me. So no consequences.

_A little bit more laziness won't harm me._

I sighed contently as I placed my hand against me as the other became a pillow for behind my head. I turned my head so I could watch the sun's rays stream through the window. Everything is so peaceful. So quiet. Rather unknown to my past few years of life. Everything seemed to want to take over my life within the time span of thirteen to now. With the Order, the divorce, the divergence I took away from the Order, and now the move, I realized that a lot has been added to my life. Especially one that I used to know.

It was easy straight after the divorce. I was allowed to not be the same. Mom thought I was deeply hurt about losing the only father figure I had. The school expected me to act out. Hell, I was seeing a therapist.

_But none of them understood why. Why I was truly broken. They all went with the obvious answer and never looked too deep into the situation. Makes you wonder as a child._

_Was it all real? Or was it all within my head? Was I wrong? Did I take their actions the wrong way? Did they mean to hurt me? Or was it their way of strengthening me?_

_But none of that matters anymore. I'm no longer the child I was._

* _vrm vrm*_

I pushed my self up instantly and grabbed my phone off my desk. I looked at the text and noticed it was from Toby.

_ Hey dude, fair warning that the school year starts off with this stupid assembly. _

_ Real stupid. _

_ We should meet up tmrrw the front gates of the school around 7 _

_ I have a quick dentist appt 1st thing the morn or I would just meet you your house. _

I chuckled at how quick he sent them. I sent him a quick 'good with me' and sent it back on the desk.

_Tomorrow is going to be amusing._

* * *

The next morning wasn't quite what I was expecting. I got up bright and early which my body neglected to, and got dressed. I did my normal routine besides the whole morning jog thing. I didn't want to smell like a dying PE teen on the first day. I packed my bag with gym clothes, just in case due to PE being my fifth hour, and packed it with everything else I thought I would need. I slipped the amulet into my pocket, ate breakfast, and was out the door. Mom was reading in the living room since she got ready early due to her wanting to be of help possibly for my first day, so I didn't bother locking the door. I went straight to the garage and got my bike. Using my athletic phone strap so I could listen to music on the way. Everything was going as it was expected to.

_I never expected to get lost._

I rode down a couple of streets, thinking I was right and got utterly confused after a few minutes. I checked the time to see that I had thirty minutes to be at the school when Tobes wanted me there. But I had no idea how long it would take me from where I was.

So, I sucked up my pride and called Claire.

I was anxious to hear her voice on the other line, but it all washed away when she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Claire?"

_"Atlas! What's up?"_

"Oh well." I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck as I stopped at the corner of the street and leaned against my handlebars as my feet touched the ground. "I was biking my way to school and, I kinda got lost. Would you mind helping me out?"

I heard her giggle over the line.  _"Sure thing. What's the street name?"_

From there Claire was my helping guide toward the school. I gave her the whole 'I can't thank you enough' gist and she just told me that I didn't have to and that it was her pleasure. Then we both hung up as I approached the school. I pulled up to the stairs and noticed there were bike rakes inside the entryway. I walked up the steps with my bike and it wasn't till I was at the top that I saw Tobes.

"Hey man! You're a little late. What took you so long?" I looked at my watch as I hooked up my bike to the rack.

A solid 7:08. Not that bad, but enough to get worried about someone new to the area.

"Sorry man, I got lost. I got help though." I grabbed out my schedule from my front jeans pocket and looked at the locker number.

_First things first, find the prisoner's storage space._

I started walking and Toby matched my pace beside me. "Oh cool! From who?"

"Claire."

I couldn't tell Toby stopped till after I went to look over at him and noticed he wasn't there. I looked behind me to watch Toby shake his head and run right up to me. "You mean." He spoke in a soft whisper before he stopped. "You've met the most popular girl of our grade and you didn't tell me?!" He whispered yelled as he smacked my arm with the back of his hand. "Do you know what this means?!"

"No idea. But you can explain to me your perspective."

"Dude! You have the number of Claire Nuñez."

"So?" I turned the corner of the open hallway, realizing that the numbers were starting to get closer to my own.

"Guys would die for that."

I looked at him with eyes a little wide. "Oh."  _Normal teenage boy problems kinda scare me, actually, if that's what they would die over. All you have to do is be normal. Treat the lady with respect. It's not rocket science._

I found my locker number and tried putting my combination in once. It didn't work the first time but by the second time, it did. I looked over my schedule and realized I had English first thing so I grabbed a plain notebook with a red folder in it while I already had a pencil and a pen in my jean pocket.

_The essentials are all I need._

_Hopefully._

"Alright, so from what I remember, we don't have the same first, third, or sixth hour, but the rest we do. But at least we have the same history class. Can't let you suffer through the strict wrath of Strickler by yourself."

_Don't remind me._

"It's going to be awkward, you know. My ex-stepfather being my teacher." I closed my locker as he decided to lead me to the gym.

"Yeah, but I got your back, Jimbo."

_To be honest, it was great to have a little normalcy again._

* * *

Tobes was right. This is absolutely terrible.

The school's coach was front and center of the gym as he announced about the school year. I was droning in and out of his speech due to the sheer lack of entertainment coming from him. He only seemed energized when the sports stuff was apart of his greetings.

_If this is who I have as a PE teacher, then someone should start saving for my funeral._

The problem was, is that I felt so many eyes on me. I didn't bother looking behind me or around for that matter but I knew people were staring. It might have been of my outfit choice. A tall kid dark-haired kid with nearly black skinny jeans with a bright blue flannel and a black v-neck underneath did not seem normal around here. Most people wore pastels or preppy looking outfits.

It might have been what people might infer from me. With my leg brought up to meet my elbow and my natural resting bitch face when I'm bored does not deem for a good first greeting or showing of myself.

It also might have been that I was new. Toby did say that most people were used to seeing the same faces constantly. It must have been that for the majority.

After we left the gym and I was going around trying to find my first hour, I still felt the eyes.

They felt like they were burning into my skin. Mainly my back. Once I found Miss. Janeth's Advanced English, I was so irritated from the eyes that I found a seat in the back by the window. That way no one could stare at me without me noticing.

I never really wanted to take advanced English 10, but my mom insisted on it.

_"Get yourself out of the box."_

_"Try something new."_

_"You love to write anyway, make it something you can take advantage of."_

_"He taught you so much about literature and history, might as well use it to your advantage."_

I smiled at myself as other kids started piling in. Mom was right. I might as well.

My attention was taken off of my thoughts as a familiar shade of purple came into the class. She held her books against her chest as she walked in. She noticed me about instantly and smiled my way. I smiled back as she ended up walking closer.

"Is this seat taken, lost boy?" I chuckled at her poke about earlier.

"Only if you want it to be, Wendy." She giggled at my return.

_Hey, no one can say that I'm dumb or uncultured. I might have barely had a normal transition from child to teen, but I know my shit._

"But how are you, Claire?" She shrugged as she set her stuff on the desk before taking the seat. "I'm actually a little excited for this year." I gave her a questioning look that she just giggled at. "Miss. Janeth is the theater director as well as the Algebra Two and Advance English teacher. It was rumored that we're doing  _Romeo And Juliet_  and I finally convince my parents to let me audition."

_Shakespeare, huh? I guess she's one for classic literature. Was not expecting that._

_But this girl seemed to always surprise me so far anyway._

"Shakespeare? Really? I'm surprised. Most high schools go for something that is more modern and not as long." She seemed to pipe up as I spoke.

"Well yeah. Most schools go for something like-"

"The Crucible? Radium Girls? Midsummer Night's Dream?"

She smiled. "You really know your plays." I shrugged. "My stepfather was a huge nerd for all forms of literature and history. He always said that one lead to the other as the other was an opening door to understanding the latter."

"So you wouldn't mind auditioning?" She gave me this side glance while the last bell wrong for the hour.

"Wouldn't mind at all."

* * *

The day went on without a hitch after that.

That was until the fifth hour came along.

I stood across from my stepfather's classroom anxiously. My chest felt like it was being crushed between two of those two-ton cinderblocks. With every slow breath I took, it felt like the two got closer. Pushing my chest in and causing my heart to thump in my ears. I felt a hand on my shoulder that I could just feel that it was trying to be comforting.

"Come on man, you got this. He can do anything to you on school property anyway. And if he tried to be biased against you, I can be your personal evidence that he has something against you." The feeling in my chest lightened up as I gave him a weak smile.

_I'm happy I told him a little bit of what happened._

_I never told him everything. I wouldn't even know how. The first thing I would have to state would have to be 'HEY! My stepfather was a mentally abusive fucker that let his 'friends' abuse the fuck out of me! Isn't he a great teacher in our class though? Really knows how to hide it.'_

"Thanks, Tobes. Let's get this over with."

I walked in first and noticed he wasn't in the class yet. I sighed, letting all of my anxiety flow out of me as I chose a simple window seat. Not too far from the front, not too far from the back, and just enough distance between me and him that if need be, I can book it.

Toby took the seat next to me without question as more people came in. Some faces I noticed from my past hours. Some I didn't even recognize at all. That was until I saw Mary come in, eyes glued to her phone as she took a front seat while she was talking behind her. "Come one, Claire! I have to show you this photo he sent me!" That was when Claire made another entrance to one of my hours.

_Huh, hour number three with Claire now. She was in PE with Tobes and me earlier._

_But did she really have to put into the one class that is already nerve-wracking for me as it is?_

She noticed me before she sat down and gave me a wave with a smile before taking her seat next to her friend. Not even giving me a second to relay the greeting back.

It felt a millisecond afterward the last bell wrong and Strickler decided to waltz in.

"Good evening, children. I am Walter Strickler but you may call me Mr. Strickler." He turned to the class after placing a folder he was caring on the desk. "Today, I will be jumping into the thrill of things due to how I personally believe a syllabus is pointless if it's just the same requirements for the same teachers you see all day."

He began to scan the class. "Some of you I recognize and some I don't so sorry if I know your name or I may not. But I will be getting right into the basics of Greek and Roman Mythology today. Then, after just a little introducing of things, we can get to know each other a little better." His eyes landed on me and we locked eyes.

"Say, Mr. Lake. Do you know anything about the topic at hand?" I felt eyes immediately point toward me.

_Already ready to antagonize, I see. Trying to get people to understand we have a past. Make me a 'teacher's pet'. I'll play your game._

"Not much, but I found it fascinating growing up."  _I'm not lying at least._

"Would you mind telling the class one of your favorite myths then?" I hesitated for a moment. Thinking rather quickly about which I would choose that didn't make me seem stupid or a brute.

"Personally, I have always enjoyed the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice. Orpheus was the son of Apollo and a talented musician due to such lineage." I looked him dead in the eyes as I spoke. "Many loved his music but his one muse was that of Eurydice, his future wife, but on the day they married she was bitten by a snake and passed away." I looked over the class, seeing some shocked faces, some that were just completely out of it, and a few that hung to my every word.

"The lost of his love was so impacting that all his did for days on end was play songs of mourning on his lyre. To the point that even the Gods and Goddess felt his pain and felt sorrow for his loss. So Hermes was sent to tell young Orpheus that there was a chance that he could bring his love back if he went down into the Underworld and spoke to Hades."

I slouched back into my seat, feeling that I have basically won against my ex-stepfather but I kept telling the tale.

"Once he was there, he played a song for Hades and his wife Persephone, and even though Hades gets a bad wrap, he gave Orpheus the chance to bring Eurydice back to life. Yet there was a catch. He was to lead Eurydice back to the land of the living, but he couldn't look back. If he did, she would be brought back to the Underworld where she would spend the rest of her eternity."

I looked around the class once more. Stealing a glance at coco eyes which caused me to smiled before I kept going.

"He took the chance. He leads his love while listening closely to her footsteps. Believing as long as her footsteps echoed, she was there."

I looked back toward Strickler was a small cocky smile.

"But as they got closer to the exit, out of nowhere, there was silence." I paused for a moment for dramatic effect. "He thought that Hades had fooled him, so he looked behind him only to see that Eurydice was right there all along and before he knew it she was gone. He was forced to leave the Underworld and it didn't matter how much he tried he could never go back. Since even if protected by the Gods, a man cannot enter the land of Hades twice while alive."

_Just like you and me, Strickler. If you come onto my land once again, causing harm to humans ever again, you won't survive._

_You can look for your measly piles of rock. Thinking that you'll have the last laugh._

_But you need me, Walter._

I felt the smile deepen as he turned away and started his introductory lecture.

_You just don't even know it yet._


	5. Someone Of My Caliber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for enjoying this story! So far on both Fanfiction.net and this I have only gotten happy followers and it feels great to have something you guys really enjoy reading as well as me enjoying writing it! This and Fully Human has been wonderful pieces to help me get back into the writing scene and I can just feel my creative juices flowing again! I hope you guys continue to enjoy my work and that you guys have a wonderful day!

_I ducked and dived as fist missed me by the skin of my teeth. I jabbed back at the fleshy hands and then ducked as they went for my head. I crouched down and rolled over behind her as she lunged for me. I kicked the back of her knee so that she would fall to the ground with a thud._

_"You little shit!" I chuckled loudly as I flipped backward so her kick couldn't reach me. If I was anymore ignorant and naive, I would have thought she had a small smile on her face._ _But why would she? "Alright, alright. Let's call it, for now, you little monster. You have a curfew. Remember?" I jumped to my feet as the amulet fell from my chest and into my hand. I pulled out my phone and checked the time to see I have twenty minutes to take the thirty minutes bike ride back home._

_Shit._

_I about ran out of the room before Nomura stopped me with a shout. "HEY!" I turned back around as keys hit me in the chest. I caught them before they hit the ground and looked back at her. "Take the motorbike. But if you scuff it, I tear you apart limb from limb while whistling gleefully. You got that?" I nodded and ran outside to take the dirt bike. I sped home that night like I was a normal joyful fourteen-year-old._

_My arms were aching and the gaze wrapping around my chest where my now scar ran across my chest. Little scars scattered across my body like distant pink fading stars in a white pure sky. But beneath it, muscle built slowly. Making it seem that it was due to extensive workouts or accidents. Or at least I made myself believe it seemed that way._

_But I was stupid enough to believe that I could keep the bruises and the scars hidden from society. From my family. From my mother. But that changed as time went on, I realized that I was stupid for ever thinking so._

_But who could blame me? Who would have ever thought? It was the first time I had a full family. He was my father figure. She was like the crazy drunken aunt that tried to help me figure out how to not break but also bend the rules. I thought that they wanted the best for me. Teach me how to survive in a new world that I understood that no other kid was apart of._

"Atlas." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Toby who was now tugging at my gym shirt. "Dude, it's your turn for the rope of doom." He pointed at the rope that was hanging lazily off the ceiling.

_This is doom to him? One hell of a hyperbole._

"Oh, that." I took my shoes off with ease and stepped onto the squishy mats that were placed probably for jump landing. I looked at Coach Lawrence and gave him a small nod that basically stated that I knew exactly what I was walking up to.

"Alright, Mr. Lake. Once you grab the rope, I'll start the timer." I rubbed my hands together and took a deep breath.

_Alright. You got this Atlas. Strickler made you do this a lot when you did basic training as a kid. It's just to a ceiling instead of the top of a wall. Nothing huge._

With that in mind, I grabbed the rope and jumped from my ground position up a decent twenty-three inch jump up with the help of the pulling of my arms. I quickly started traversing my hands and pulled myself up rather quickly up the rope. It felt like a couple of minutes passed before I rung the bell and jumped down a couple of feet before grabbing the rope again from the halfway mark so decrease the falling height. Then I jumped off again, landing easily on my feet. Knees bending on impact to cause the least amount of possible damage. I looked up to see most of the boys in decent shock.

_Did I do that too fast? Did I do something wrong?_

"Only thirty seconds over two minutes for you to climb this thing." He held the end of the rope in his hand. He looked up to the ceiling, released the rope from his hands and started rubbing his eyes. He seemed to be in disbelieve.

"You about broke a school record kid! And it's the second day!" He gave me a big pat on the back with a beaming smile. "Let Atlas here give you boys an example of true physical fitness. If he can cut time off that, so can't you with your times!" Then he looked at Toby. "Or just climb the rope at all for some of you. Anyway, time for some fun! Do some warm-ups in the center! Palchuk! Since you warm-ups at the summer football practices, you can lead them here." We all started to head to the center before I was pulled back on my shoulder.

"I want to talk to you, sonny." Coach Lawrence got in front of me and placed both his hands on my shoulders. "Kid, you were only twenty seconds off from beating the school record that had been held since the eighties! How did you get so active? It was obvious this was your first rodeo." I gave him a small shrugged as I tried to open the filing cabinet of lies I kept within my head.

"My step-aunt was in the military. She was trained in multiple different forms of combat while overseas. When my step-father married my mother, she decided it was her job to teach me how to defend myself and be ready for whatever comes my way. Which included walls with ropes dangling from them and showing me how to climb them without relying on my feet."

_I'm learned really well how to make a lie not far from the truth. You learn rather quickly to do as so when it comes to being the Trollhunter anyway. Lies just become painted over truths that were just adjusted to make it seem like it fit the reality._

_But at least I didn't go with my normal story. About my father being in the military. If he knew about my step-father being Strickler, that would have been looked into and noticed as a lie instantly._

"I was wondering why. Mr. Strickler said you were special. That he had personal ties to you in some form. Said you were like a son to him. That have anything to do with it?"

_Yep. Thank Deya I didn't go with that one._

"Kind of. It's a long story."

"It fine kid. I've witnessed it enough times to understand. I was wondering though if you were interested in joining some sports team though. Put that military training to use."

_Shit. What do I say? I can't just say "Sorry sir, I fight monsters till one in the morning so adding more physical labor might actually get me slaughtered" is not a good fucking way to say no._

Then I heard a laugh I got rather acquainted with over the summer and looked in its direction. Claire was sitting with two of her friends with her phone sideways in her hands. One I recognized as Darci and the other I didn't know at all. Then instantly remembered my promise to her in English on the first day.

_That's it!_

"I'm really sorry Coach." I looked directly at him after I begun to speak. "But I promised a friend of mine that I would join her in the theater program. She said they would need as many experienced actors as possible."

"Oh, you're an actor?"

I nodded my head. "My step-father had a passion for literature. Shakespeare is one of his personal favorites. I was raised on it."

"So it's like it runs in your veins. Not biologically but you-you know what I mean."

"Yes, sir."

"Just call me Coach, kid. You've earned it already. But if you ever change your mind, there will be a warm welcome from the team to you."

"Thanks, Coach." He gave me a smiled and patted me on the back. "No problem. Now go join them. Don't want them thinking I have favorites."

I ran over to the rest of the guys with a single thought on my mind.

_You already showed them favoritism as it is, but okay._

* * *

"What did Coach talk to you about?" Toby was struggling to put back on his converses as he talked to me. I shrugged as he asked. "Nothing much. Was asking me if I wanted to join some sports teams this fall."

"OOOO! Are you going to do it?!" He looked over to me with a giant smile on his face. I was relieved that I had just put on my normal shirt before he glanced over.

_I don't need him seeing the scars just yet. Also, I don't remember Toby being so much like those over exaggerated human emojis. He's lucky he's my best friend. If not, I would have chucked him out a window by now._

I smiled to myself as I put on my normal shoes. "Nah. Sports aren't really my thing. The only reason I'm fit and know how to do that is that my step-father's kind of sister was really into self-defense and knowing how to get out of bad situations like she had to in high school. Besides," I shut my gym locker as I grabbed my school bag off the floor. "I promised Claire that I would audition for the fall play. Whenever that would be."

I could easily see Toby's clear knowing smile on his face. "You like her don't you?"

_What?_

"What?"

Toby gave me a slightly shocked look. "Dude, you've never had a thing for a girl since you left, huh?"

_Well, there were, attractions. To say the least. But nothing huge. Strickler made it obvious to me that girls would only be a distraction from my goal. To not do what he did. Love is for those that want to be thrown into a battle that would only leave you scarred. That my skin would be scarred enough from the war I was already in._

_But when was he ever right?_

"I've had, things. Sure. Nothing huge though. But, I'm not sure. Claire's, unique." He nodded along. "Spoken like a modern Romeo."

"Ironically, that's the play she asked me to think about auditioning for."

"Dude. She's noted to be one of the best of everything she does. Know what that means?" I gave him a raised eyebrow. "She knows she'll more than likely be Juliet. If not, then it's a more than likely in the back of her mind. You being a tall and decent looking guy that she knows has a history with plays, is more than likely to be her Romeo."

_Oh._

"Huh. I never really thought of that." Toby had just finally put both of his shoes on with a celebratory 'yes'. "That's why you have me. I'm the lady whisper."

_Right. He's a modern-day playboy Romeo. Oh, there are so many girls hanging off his arm._

_Totally._

* * *

As school let out, I started walking to my locker with Toby beside me. We were just walking in a normal full round talk. Till I heard a kid yell from down the hallway. I instantly got into defense mode and started running toward the voice.

"Atlas! Where you going?!" I ran down the hall and rounded the corner to see two kids from our PE class and a couple of others. There was a pretty athletic looking blonde shoving a smaller boy with glasses into a locker. Laughing as the kid was yelling at him to stop. I recognized the blonde kid very well. I remembered him from my Spanish class as well.

_Palchuk. That was his name. Steve Palchuk._

"Great. Only the second day in and he's starting stuff."

_This kid has done this before? Who the fuck didn't teach him a lesson?_

I felt a strong rage fill my veins. This outraged me. I felt like a bull within a ring and all around me was red. I started stomping over toward. "Dude! What are you doing?!" I heard Toby whisper-yell to me but I ignored it. I had already placed my mind to teaching this kid a lesson.

_No one is going to stop me._

"Hey! Let him out will ya? It's only the second day in and I doubt he did anything to you wrong enough validate this kind of treatment."

"Oh, it's the rope version of Tarzan! How about you keep your face out of my business?" I got a little closer as I heard shuffling behind me. I didn't quite care. No kid deserved that shit.

_I should know._

"Just let him out of the locker. No one deserves that shit."

"Oh, big language for a small build of a boy."

"Says the one with so little of self-esteem that he puts it out on someone that can't defend themselves. Isn't his fault that you'll end up in a muffler shop. I don't know the other one but by how smart he was in math, I would guess that he's gonna go far. Isn't his or anyone's fault that you're not." I got basically up to face him straight on. I could tell that he was ready to throw a couple of punches.

"You don't want to fight me, man. It's not gonna end well. I'm new here and I don't want my first encounter with the principal to be about a fight. Even if I didn't care about that, I would make you seem like a fool anyway."

"I doubt that. You're a no one." We were basically talking to each other in hushed anger. But I backed up with a smirk. "I might be a no one, but at least I have morals."

Instantly he went to throw a left hook at me and I dodged it like it was nothing. I looked at his face and it was obvious to see that he didn't like that. I put my hands in my pockets nonchalantly.

_Not my fault. I warned him._

He kept throwing punches but I kept dodging. After a few attempts, he seemed to be out of breath.

_For a fellow teen that suppose to be 'Peak of the physical prowess' like I heard him say when we were in the locker room before PE, he can't keep up._

_But I also have been trained in combat for years. Fighting is in my blood. More like it was injected into my veins by force, but nevertheless._

I looked around to see that we have gathered a crowd. Not a large one, but a crowd. I saw a few familiar faces. Two that mattered the most to me for the moment. Claire's and Toby's. Claire's was a mix of shock and worry which I could understand. She didn't seem to see what I did while in class today so she must have been at least a little shocked by how I can keep up physically with no true effort. Also, she seemed to really care. At least a little bit.

_It kind of warmed my heart a little bit actually. Not many normal people have actually cared for me. Not outside of those that already knew me before both my moves or from knowing I was the Trollhunter._

_But her and Toby were the only ones I believe that were outside of my family that actually quite enjoyed my company._

Speaking of Toby, his face was in awe. He didn't seem shocked at all about Steve being breathless and not about me.

There was only one problem though. I let myself get distracted.

There was a fist the whistled through the air and knocked me across the face. The balled hand of flesh contacting to my chin. I didn't move though. I just stood like a rugged and solid statue. He was proud of himself though.

"Ah ha! Not so big bad and tough are we?" I slowly moved my head back to look at him dead on. Giving him a raised eyebrow. "You really think that hurt? Punch me all you want Goldilocks, but I just wanted the guy you stuffed into the locker to be let out."

"What the-How the-?" I rolled my eyes and started heading over to the lockers. "Hey bud, can you hear me?" I heard the muffle through one of the many shut lockers.

"Yeah! Over here!" I walked over to where I thought he was. "Over here?" I said back to him with a smile. Even though it did sting.

"Yeah! Right in front of you!"

"Perfect. What's your name, mate?" I started to try to pull the locker open. It was slammed awkwardly so the handle of it was no help to open it.

"I'm Elijah Pepperjack. But everyone calls me Eli." "Well it's nice to meet you, Eli, I'm Atlas. Atlas Lake." With that, I popped it open and he about fell out. When he did, he landed awkwardly on one knee but somewhat on his other foot. He fixed himself to stand as I closed the locker once again.

"My glasses! Do you see my glasses?" He went back onto his knees and started fumbling about with his hands out. I picked up the glasses that weren't too far from him and placed it into his hands. He gave me a small thank you and put them back on his face. Right then he gave a scared look to whatever he saw.

"Atlas! Watch out." I looked over to see Steve was charging at me and Eli. I helped him up as quickly as I could and pushed him lightly out of the way before stepping back myself. I barely got out of the way before Steve started throwing fists at me once again. I started dodging easily once again. He tried to run and grab me but I flipped out of the way like I constantly did with Nomura in the past.

He wasn't liking it either.

His face was red and looked like that of a bull. Constantly barging into fights and wanting to cause pain as much as possible. That was until a voice caused him to stop.

"Come on Steve. All Atlas wanted to do was to help Eli. Just leave him alone." I looked over to see Claire step forward pridefully. Her arms crossed across her chest and her weight mainly shifted to her one leg.

"Stay out of this Nuñez."

"Don't disrespect her like that." Instantly his attention was brought back to me. "Being a little knight in armor huh?"

_Oh, you have no idea._

"I just know not to disrespect a lady. Especially when they're right." I was expecting it when he jabbed me in the stomach.

_Shit._

I hunched over a little bit. I already had a bruise resting there from the night before due to stupid fucking goblins and it made the pain even worst. He got closer and tried to shove me over but I instead dropped to my shoulder and rolled out of the way. This was when I heard angry footsteps walk up beside me.

"Palchuk! Stop this!" Claire was clearly upset that this all kept going. She about got in front of me but I got up quickly to get myself between her and the raging blonde as he got closer.

_If he lays a hand on her I swear to Daya I will slash him to pieces._

"This is getting to be way too much. Atlas already got Eli out of the locker. Just leave it be!" When he got really close I put my arm out before her protectively. Giving him a death glare with ease.

_Don't tempt me._

_I won't hesitate._

He got a little bit closer, almost touching my arm but I about growled at him. "If you touch her or come any closer, I swear I'll take you to the ground." I was too busy staring Steve down that I ignored the feeling of a set of eyes looking at me. Steve and I didn't break eye contact until he decided to turn and take his leave without another word. His little group from before the fight following behind him. I didn't let my guard down though until I watched them all rounded the corner. I dropped my arm and looked over to Claire instantly.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me with disbelief for a second and then started laughing that seemed to be laced with adrenaline and worry but also out of minor shock.

"Are you seriously asking me that? You got punched in the face! And the stomach!" I gave her a small shrug. "Nothing I haven't had in the past. I was more worried about Eli and then you to worry about myself." I gave her a small smile after I spoke.

"You really are something else, you know that?"

_If only you knew._

"I have for a while."

I didn't realize that the rest of the crowd disappeared until Eli and Toby walked up to us. "Dude! Did you aunt teach you that too?" I chuckled at Toby's instant curiosity. "Yup. Like I told Coach Lawerance, I was trained in combat for a little while. In comparison, that is nothing compared to some of the stuff she put me through."

I looked over to Eli who was standing there with a hand on his elbow. "What up Eli?" He gave me a sheepish smile and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I just wanted to say thank you. For the rescue and all. You didn't have to." I gave him a smile and knocked him lightly in the shoulder with a friendly fist.

"The world is better when we look out for each other, and from what I've seen, you're not a bad dude. You didn't deserve being pushed into that thing."

_I know the true world. Multiple different species and multiple different little 'worlds' that each live within. The real world is full of deep darkness. Manipulation. It's the few that can actually cause a positive change that is forced to go through hell._

_To be honest, I see a lot of the past me within you._

_No wonder I jumped to protect you._

I looked back to Claire and I guessed Toby immediately took the hint.

"How about we go gather your stuff from your locker Eli? Steve probably won't try anything else if you're around someone that has Atlas on speed dial."

"But my locker is this-"

"Come on Eli!" Toby grabbed the poor kid by the arm and pulled him the opposite direction which caused a small giggled to escape from Claire. "Is your friend all ways like that?"

"I don't know. I haven't actually been here for a little while. We texted, yeah, but it's not the same as him being-Well, him." This coxed another laugh.

"Lo juro. Sigues sorprendiéndome." My eyes widened at how perfect her pronunciation was. "I surprise you? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que hable español con fluidez?" She gave me a big smile and grabbed onto my elbows in excitement.

"You know Spanish?!"

"Guilty as charged. I blame my father."

"Well, I'm Hispanic so I have an actual reason to be fluent."

I just gave her a smile as we stood there silently. She gave me a small one in reply. It was obvious she was somewhat nervous. I didn't understand why until I thought more about the silence myself.

_If the stars were not made of fire. If the sun actually did move, then someone could say that I did not feel something within that moment._

_It absolutely terrified me._

_I never meant to feel something. I never meant for someone to get under my skin. Toby and my mother were one thing. People I knew I couldn't keep out of my life. I knew what it would come to. I knew exactly what would happen to them._

_"Emotions are what causes us to lose our reason."_

_"If anyone fights alongside you. They will die. There is no question or hesitation while I say this. They will die."_

_Shakespeare had said it best. "And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays"._

We just stood there. Until a car horn was pressed repeatedly and she jumped slightly. She pushed one of her hairs behind her ear as she laughed lightly at herself. "I'm betting that's my parents. I'll see you around?"

"Defiantly."

With that, she left. I stood there even after I watched her go. A smile seemed to be etched into my face as if I was a sculpture that was freshly chiseled.

_Well if Michelangelo wanted to create me anew and destroy all that I ever knew, then he could recreate me in any form he deemed fit. As long as it had some happiness in it.  
_

_Wouldn't that be ironic though? A person of my caliber, desiring happiness? Desiring something more than just peace for once of someone of my destiny is unheard of.  
But I sure as hell wanted it within that moment._


	6. I'm Here For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone! I'm really sorry about the radio silence when it comes to my stories! A lot of stuff has been going down with how I'm now the senior director for my theater department and I'm really excited and busy and stressed and happy all at once! That and the increased workload from my AP Literature class is absolutely slaughtering me but due to how she moved our giant paper for after spring break, I can write for this a lot more than what I was! I hope to update a lot more between now and summer but that will be probably hella difficult but I'm aiming for it!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this nevertheless! Thanks for dealing with my bullshit of an update status!

Class droned as if we were in the land of melting clocks and slowed space. As if I lived in The Persistence Of Memory and with every movement, my mind and body dragged and lagged. As Stricklander, excuse me, Stickler was lecturing it seemed like most kids in the class felt the same. His words were muffled and dull but as annoying as loud radio static. But I've always felt this way about his speeches. Even before he was my teacher.

I overheard a kid yesterday that they about fell asleep in this class a couple of times. I just kept mentally saying  _imagine it if he was like this at a kitchen table or at a mission conference._

When the bell rang though, it shattered this mentality and forced me back into reality. I grabbed my bag from under my desk and about dashed out of the room.

"Mr. Lake. I would like to speak to you."

_God fucking damn it._

I pivoted my step and turned around to see Strickler almost standing right behind me already. I looked over my shoulder to see a slightly worried look coming from Toby as he left but he shook it off when I sent him a reassuring smile. Once the last kid left the class, I didn't look at Walter but I spoke the same.

"Alright Stricklander, what do you want?"

"You know not to call me that when we're in daylight, Atlas."

"Do you want me to call you Walter instead?"

"I'm the  _teacher_ here. You know what to call me." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "People used to call you it as well, can't be that hard to say." I gave him a death glare rather quickly.

"And you know that I legally had that changed." He just chuckled in reply.

"Last names was not why I called you to stay back, Atlas. You and I both know about the, well." He picked up a little ball that was left behind by the kid that just kept flicking it back and forth on his desk and crushed it between his fingers. "Demise. Of one of the Janus Order's spies on humanity. I can say with a completely unbiased nature that he was not invaded any of the  _laws_ that were placed."

"What if I explained that he almost exposed changeling kind by trying to eat a passing human being? Would you rather people be killed because one of your people got cocky and decided that he was above the  _law_?"

"I wouldn't have  _ended_ a truce over it." I laughed at how he was trying to be threatening. "What's that laugh suppose to mean, Atlas?"

"You believe you have the power in this." I gave him a smirk as he gave me a snarl. "Don't forget who is the 'champion of Gunmar'. I'm not just a pawn anymore." I could hear him growl slightly under his breath a started toying with his pen like he's always done. I smiled knowing that I had him in a predicament.

_That's right, Walter. I'm not a little kid you can manipulate anymore. It seems you're losing your grip anyway. The little event I had with your henchman happened months ago now, so it's either that they decided not to tell you or you decided now to toy with me in the 'normal' part of life. But let's be honest, is there anything normal about us, Walt? Is there really?_

"Carry on with the rest of your day, Atlas."

"Thank you, Mr. Strickler."

* * *

After that, the rest of the day came rather easy in comparison. I was biking home after rehearsal when I heard a familiar chant.

_"Waka chaka!" I dashed after the goblins while they teased me with my amulet. "Give that back you bag of mucus!" They ran around a corner with ease, set for the one that was holding the amulet. He ran like that of a cartoon as he skids across the floor but was stuck running in place for a second but trying to move in the right direction. With me not being that far behind in the first place, I used this to my advantage._

_I pushed myself to run a little faster and brought my foot back when I was close enough and punted the little gusher like creature against the wall. He hit the top of it and then landed on his ass when he slid down the wall, dropping the amulet as he did. I picked it up as quick as I could and stuffed it in the front pocket of my blue jeans._

_I chuckled as it got up and ran. "I still don't understand why we use you! Yes, I understand you're good thieves and all, but you're easy to catch up to." I looked behind me to see a slime seeming essence was covering the walls of the hallway leading to where we were. "And easy to kill." I looked back at the coward at my feet who had a mustache proudly drawn on his lip._

_If I never had to deal with these things again, I would be a happy camper. But Dad said that they're needed because they are small enough to slip through into the Darklands. He never told me why that was important anyway though._

I never thought I would see these suckers anytime soon though.

I broke off from my normal path home and went toward where I thought the voice came from. I peddled and peddled until my front tire slide sideways and I came crashing down. I skid away from my bike slightly but my ankle was still under the contraption. I picked myself up slowly to try to not to cause any damage to myself. The scrapes were nothing in comparison to what I was used to, but it could be worsened if I wasn't careful.

Once I got myself to my feet I walked around and noticed the exact reason why I had such a rude interruption lesson from gravity. There was a pile of green, slime like material, on the roadside. I squatted down and rolled my now stuck tire back and forth on the heel of my palm, watching as the essence stuck confidently to the rubber. I noticed that there were tire marks, multiple actually, that seemed to flatten most of the muck. Soon after I noticed there was a marker too, with a single set of tire marks on it. "Seems someone met the wrong type of 'mythical' creature to accidentally kill." I picked up the bike by its handlebars and pulled it completely free from its slime confinement.

_I need to keep my eyes open and always be ready. If they're back to the goblins then that only means that they are not planning anything joyful._

I thought to myself as I made my way back to my usual path. Gliding along the streets in verbal silence but with a mental orchestra of voices within my head.

_I'm not the same gullible kid. I know why they used them at the time, but it took a lot to get a straight answer from Stickler before he left. It was to make more changelings. To take children, specifically infants, that are predetermined or have a 'fate' to be one of them, and bring them to the Darklands. That way their familiar can live here and be able to do the dirty work of the Janus order._

_They are planning something. It might be small since they're using the green little lackeys, but usually, it only takes something small to cause chaos with the Janus Order._

Once I got home, I put my bike in the garage like normal. Noticing easily that the car was in its normal spot. I closed the garage door and went into the house while taking my helmet off. I dropped it once I came through the doorway through to see Stickler sitting there loud and proud while stirring his tea. My mom was standing in front of him with what could be clearly noticed in her voice that she had a displeased look on her face.

"When I told you that you could stop by some time to sign the consent forms from me to be his teacher, I never meant that you could be here without  _my_ knowledge." Strickler at this point took a small sip from his tea and smiled at my mother.

"Well, Barbara, I know how difficult it is for you working at the hospital to be home very often so I decided to stop by and stay so we can get this done and over with."

"Where the hell did you get a key to get into  _my house,_ Walter." He gave her a sly smirk. "You were never really good at stopping habits, Barbara. So I checked the one stop you always kept a spare key and for my luck, it was there like always. Taped under the welcome mat." I could tell my mom was about to burst at her so I walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey mom, I'm home." She looked over to me and her distaste and aggravation washed away and a small smile replaced it instead. "Welcome home Atlas! How was school?" I gave her a small shrug. "Everything went smoothly. Talked to my friends, got bored in some classes, was asked again to do sport, but that's all apart of the new normalcy now."

I know that's what she wanted for me. A new normal. A new life to begin. To forget all that Walter had done to me or the pain I was put through. Doesn't help though that she believes that he only abused me like a normal abusive stepfather situation is or was. She has no clue what actually happened or what he actually did. So she holds a lot of anger toward Walter and swears that if he lands a hand on me again she will get him fired, but it would be a lot worse if she knew  _everything._ She would want him dead.

"Walter is here for me to sign the consent forms for him to be your teacher. Are you sure you want this?" I gave her a smile in return.

_I need to keep an eye on him. This is the main way how to. He gets to keep an eye on me, I get to keep one on him. Win-win situation._

"I already made a couple of friends in the class! One of them that even taught me that there's a theater program there and asked me if I was interested! I love the classes I have. Yeah it's awkward and I don't always feel safe, but I need to get over all that happened." I looked over to Walter and my smile disappeared for a moment. "Doing this will give me a good restart."

"Oh yes, your new friends. One of them is one of my brightest students. Miss Nuñez has taken quite a liking to him." He gave me a knowing look and I glared back.

_I know what you're thinking old man and I swear to Deya if you bring Claire into this I will tear you apart and make your followers watch in horror as I-_

"Oh! Miss Nuñez? Who is that Atlas?" I looked over to my mom who seemed over the moon at now having a name to tie to one of my 'new friends'. "Oh, her name's Claire. She's this amazing friend of mine that I have advanced English and some other classes with. She's the one that taught me that there's a theater program. Her mom's one of the chairmen for the city council." My mom gave me a suffocating hug after I explained Claire to her.

"So, a chairmen's daughter that should have some pretty high grades if she's in your advanced English class that is also into the arts? Is she pretty too?" I could feel myself lightly blush at the comment. "Mom!" She pulled back with a small laugh. "Can't I make fun of my little guy?" She put her hands on my cheeks with a soft smile that I couldn't help but mirror back to her.

_I haven't been little for a long while mom. Not for a long, long while._

_But you'll only realize that once I'm a senior or maybe at my graduation._

I watched my mom look by as Strickler as she grabbed a pen out of her lab coat pocket. "Alright Walter, I'll sign the papers. But only because Atlas believes this will be a good step for him." She walked over to him where he handed her a packet of papers. She grabbed his wrist as he tried to hand them to her though and her voice relayed all I needed to know about how she must have looked.

"If I find out any harm was done to  _my_ son by your hand ever again, I will hunt you down. I will go to the ends of the Earth to protect  _James._ " She let go of his wrist and grabbed the papers. "Remember that." Strickler looked at me as mom went to the table to look over the packet before she signed it and I gave him a cocky grin.

What followed that was Strickler being swiftly forced out of the front door with my mom calling after him that she was going to change the locks. Once the door was closed, she gave me a sheepish smile. "Remind me to find a new hiding spot for the spare key." I chuckled at her as she walked up to me since I was now in the chair that Walter once occupied. "So, tell me more about this Claire girl. You never did answer my question."

I chuckled at her. "She's just a friend mom. She's really smart and driven, though. She's been helping me out a lot with Algebra since she took Honors Algebra last year." She nodded along, expecting me to go on.

"And?" She drew the word out as long as she could as she walked around the counter to get a bottle of water from the fridge. "Still haven't answered my question."

I chuckled at her antics. "Alright alright. You got me. She's pretty. Really pretty. Happy now?" She gave me a giant warm smile after she took a sip from her water. "Yup!" I rolled my eyes at her but gave her a chuckle in reply.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed. I ate at Toby's before I came home so I already had dinner. I'm just gotta do some Algebra homework and then I'll call it a night." I started my way up the stair as we gave each other a 'good night' and an 'I love you' before I even reached the last step.

Once in my room, I dropped my bag at my desk and pulled out my stuff for my homework. After I finished it by looking at the problems that Claire helped me with during lunch, I changed into some sleeping wear and basically flopped into bed.

The moment my head touched the pillows, I was basically drifting. My last thought being that I completely forgot about my Spanish homework. Puedo mentirlo.

* * *

School the next day was rather uninteresting. At the end of the day, I was unhooking my bike from the rack but stopped at the sound of my name being called. I looked behind me since that was where the voice was coming to see Claire running up to me with a smile, pack back on his shoulders and two flyers in hand.

"Atlas!" When she got to me she started bouncing on her feet in excitement as she gave me the spare flyer. "I just got this from Miss Janeth!" I took the poster without a second thought and looked down at it. I smiled as I noticed it was the audition announcement poster for Romeo and Juliet. Next Tuesday with Thursday for callbacks if need be. I looked back up to her and was almost blinded by her enthusiastic smile. "I can't wait! Can you?"

_I finally lied. I finally did. I lied to mom last night. She's not pretty, she's intoxicating._

_She's beautiful._

"Defiantly."

_My head hung low as I could feel the blood slip through and over my bottom lip. All I could feel was this numbing pain across my body as I heard a dragging sound and footsteps come closer to where I was. It hurt to look up but I did it anyway, knowing that whatever was coming my way was not a friendly face. My eyes were greeted with that of Strickler in his true troll form with which he could easily tower over me even if I was standing, but I wasn't. My arms were bounded behind my back and seemingly tied to the ground, keeping me in this position where I was sitting on my ankles._

_"You think you were so clever, didn't you? Fighting for mortal lives and then dragging some into a fight that you were battling for them." He scuffed after he finished his sentence. "Didn't I teach you anything? Compassion gets you killed in this world. If it's not you," He flung an unconscious body in front of me that dropped to the floor like a load of bricks._

_"Then the ones you care for."_

_He had a giant smile on his face which lead me to frantically look at the body he flung without care. I noticed the torn up black blazer first and then the light purple sweater that was dirtied up and was darkened by what I could tell was blood around the collar of it. Her leggings were terribly shredded and I could see the cuts and gashes on her knees with ease. I couldn't get myself to look at her face though as my vision was blurring._

_I already knew who it was._

_I already knew she was barely breathing, or at least I hoped that she was._

_"Look at her Atlas." I shook my head frantically until hands were placed on the sides of my head, forcing them to stop. "Look at her!" He forced my head to look directly toward her face. If it wasn't for the cuts and blood that painted her face, she would have looked so peaceful. Yet in such a painful way, she was still beautiful._

_If I wasn't crying before, I defiantly was now._

_"Look what you have done to her. Such a young and inspiring life, taken way too soon." My chest ached as his words echoed. I kept shaking my head after he let go of me._

_It couldn't be._ _It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! I told her to stay. I told her to stay. She would have been safe in Troll Market. She should have been safe._

_I felt my chest cave in as if my heart was being crushed by my rib cage. My sobs increased but I stayed silent as Strickler went over to her and moved the blue streak of hair out of her face with a long green finger._

_"And all because of you. All because of you, Atlas. Do you understand, boy? Atlas?"_

"Atlas?"

I felt as if my heart was pounding against my chest. I looked around to see I was in a completely different place than I remembered last. Multiple blue lockers lined the little room.

_The locker room._

A hand placed itself on my shoulders as I noticed my back was sitting on one of the benches, my back against one of the lockers. My eyes stung and I had no idea as of why. I blinked several times before I was able to see completely. I noticed the black blazer first which was in perfect contact. Then I saw the light purple sweater, no stains or anything. I looked up to her face to see if it was all in my head or if it was real, but all I was met with was chocolate eyes that were so full of concern that it made a flood of relief take over my body.

_She's safe. It was all in my head. All in my head._

"Are you okay? You just stood there. Wavering and unbalanced. Then you just, well, collapsed! Coach saw it too so he told me to bring you here since the school nurse already locked up for the day." She retracted her hand and placed both of her in her lap. "You really gave me a scare there. What happened?"

I looked at her in disbelief. This has never happened before. It must have been an anxiety attack or something tying to the exhaustion of late nights our being the Trollhunter and homework. Working off three to five hours of sleep consistently is not healthy for anyone. But, maybe it was something else? I don't know.

_Should I tell her the truth? Should I lie? Will that keep her safe?_

I kept my eyes on her as she looked down at her lap, waiting for an answer.

_She doesn't deserve any of this. As mental Strickler said, she has so much to live for. She doesn't deserve any of the shit that being Trollhunter will bring into her life. I'm already selfish as it is, having her as my friend._

"I've been having a lot of late nights. Especially yesterday. I crashed on my way home. I don't even remember how, just that I did. Trying to get used to being here again," I took a breath, knowing that most of my words are full of lies. "It's been difficult. Really, really difficult." I ran a hand through my hair, fingers gripping the roots for a second before letting it all flop back to the way it normally is.

"I never told you my history with this place. A huge part of it still takes a huge toll on me." She looked back at me with a questioning look but still completely engulfed in concern. "My ex-stepfather married my mom when I was an infant. Promised her the world after my real dad ran off. That he was going to be there when he couldn't. She even let him help name me. I originally had his last name." I chuckled at the idea of us once being happy and put my hands on my knees.

"But it never ended up that way." I looked away from Claire for a moment and then looked back instantly after I heard her move to sit next to me instead of being on the opposite bench. She placed a hand on my arm as if to tell me to continued if I pleased, but not force me to speak. I looked down at her hand, keeping myself from looking into her eyes again.

"My stepfather caused me a lot of pain." I took a deep breath before looking over to her once more. "Once my mom found out, she threw it out and she thought we would never have to deal with him again if we moved back here from Jersey after the divorce. But we seemed to forget that he came from here too with how my mom got custody of the house that she decided to instantly sell to move back here. Leaving him with no other option but to move when we decided to come back." I leaned back against the lockers more and let my head roll back so I could stare at the ceiling.

"But now I see him every day."  _Even if it is by my choice._ "And it takes a toll on me. I allowed it though. Thought it could help me move on knowing that I'm safe from him and that there are good things to come with moving on, but it still causes me to feel anxiety. But that's part of the process, right?" I looked back over to her with my head still against the locker. I never noticed how close in height we are. the top of her head when we stood met the middle of my own, but when sitting she was almost the same height.

"Can I ask something?" Her voice was soft as she spoke. I nodded as an allowance to continue. "Who was it?" I gulped as my throat went dry. I should have known she was going to ask that.

"Promise you won't freak out?" She placed her right hand over her heart and gave me a nod. "Promise." I looked off to the side for a second before I answered. "It was Mr. Strickler. He was my stepfather."

Then there was silence. Then she laughed a little.

"Well, that explains a lot." She laughed a little more at herself and I ended up joining along. We stayed like that for a little bit until she got a call that she instantly picked up. "¡Hola mamá!" I stayed quiet as she listened to the other line. "I understand that I'm late to the car! Lo siento mucho but a friend of mine collapsed and I decided to take into my hands to get them help."

She looked at me and gave me a small smile as listening to end and placed a hand on my leg, patting it once before getting up and grabbing her bag that I didn't realize was on the floor. "I get it mamá, I will be right there." She gave me a small wave and mouthed 'sorry, text me later' before making her way to the door. "No mom, I'm not lying because I got in trouble. Coach Lawerance can vouch if need be." That was the last thing I heard as she walked away.

I got up and grabbed my bag and headed toward the bathroom of the locker room to look at myself in the mirror. Once I got there, I put my bag over my shoulder and placed my hands on the sink.

_I look like absolute shit._

My eyes were puffy and it was obvious I was crying at some point. Must have been when I was unconscious. My skin was pale and seemingly stained by the salty water that flowed there.

_My God I need a break._

Then I chuckled at my self and smiled.  _At least I have Claire by my side._ I put my hands into my hoodie pocket, about to leave school, but I noticed a crumbling noise coming from the right side of the pocket. I pulled it out to see that it was poster paper folded it up into a neat little square. I unfolded it twice to see it was the Romeo and Juliet poster, a little note left on it's back in sharpie.

_If you ever need me, don't afraid to reach me. I know there's something more going on. I might not be here when you awake because my mom gets frustrated if I'm late, but I wanted to make sure you had this even if it might be something to heavy on your future list. I might not have known you for long and I know it might be hard to talk it out, but I want to be here for you._

_Your friend, Claire_ _Nuñez._

_P.S: Get some sleep. You seem like you need it. Whatever it is that's going on, can't harm you if you're at your best. So fight it head-on. Get some rest. If not, I will force you to. ~ Claire._

I folded it up again and placed it in my hoodie pocket once more and looked back at myself to see that the color slowly came back to my face. I cleaned up my cheeks with my sleeves and smiled once again.

_Deya, I needed this. Now to go train._

My hand ran over the flyer once more as I exited the locker room.

_Then get some sleep. I have no homework anyway so harm in that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for being patient! I know this took a while but I wanted to stay consistent at least with the length these chapters have been! Almost five thousand words later and now we're here! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know! I haven't heard much on this story and I'm dying for some feedback!
> 
> All and all, have a wonderful day and keep being musical!


	7. My Unsuspecting Juliet

_"But Dad! He's so small!"_

_"It doesn't matter, Atlas. His kind is used to get Intel by our enemies on multiple occasions. They are noted to be thieves and cause chaos for our kind and our ideals. He will only cause harm if allowed out of these four walls."_

_I gulped and looked back at the small gnome that was shivering with fear. His hat was clutched before him, showing his bone that sprouted from the top of his head._

_I pitied that small creature._

_I looked back at my father. I knew the look in his eyes and that stance that he carried. There was no room for words any longer. Only actions._

_I slowly pulled my sword out of the placement it carried on my back and held it tightly in my right hand. "I'm sorry little one, but there is nothing I can do." I watched it push itself up against the wall as I took another step closer. Cornering the small being as I approached._

_"May you be guided to Grace._ _Ulesakum shrakuth thuritarg gorotu." I slashed my sword quickly and lightly over the small being._

_I killed it._

_I fucking killed it._

_I dropped my sword and fell to my knees. My eyes blurring as I went down and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I felt like I was going to be sick. I felt a hand collapsed over my shoulder which caused me to look up to see Strickler standing over me._

_"The first kill is always the most ruining. But remember, young Atlas, you carry the world upon your shoulders. You do such actions to protect those who cannot protect themselves as well as though you love. To keep the peace, you must do what must be done. The blood will no longer seem like that of sin, but that of duty. Marking of your true intentions."_

_Ironic. Protecting those that cannot protect themselves by slaughtering the same type of beings._

I opened my eyes slowly to the light that poured in from the windowpane. My eyes blurry, most than the usual morning grogginess.

"Crying is always better than waking up in fear."

* * *

I opened my locker with a sigh. Today might have started better than normal, but it seemed like the world wanted to get to me today.

_First, Strickler decided that he was going to pull a pop quiz out of the crack of his ass that was difficult, even for me._

_And I lived with him and his bullshit teachings for years._

_Next, Algebra was going to be the death of me. No, not a troll or goblins. Hell, not even Gunmar himself. Fucking Algebra. My only saving grace in that class right now was that the teacher believes that the school I went to in New Jersey wasn't up to par with the education system that Arcadia has in place. Oddly enough though, she is also my Advance English teacher too so she at least understands that I'm not a complete idiot._

_But she will also be my theater director if I get in the cast._

_Who is probably going to be strick as hell about how many rehearsals I miss? Which is also lovely when goblins and fucking changelings are deciding that this is the most wonderful time of year to want to fuck around._

I closed my eyes and placed my head against the side of the locker door with a sigh.

"You look stressed."

I opened my eyes and leaned back to see Claire standing there with a mildly worried look. I tried my best to give her a sleepy smile.

"Just a little bit. I stayed up last night a little longer than I expected to try to work more on my algebra homework."

"How'd that go for you?"

"Let's just say that the stuff I learned in New Jersey was nothing like that of the level of equations you guys do here. Is there like, something in the water that I missed out on when I moved? Because it seems only a genetically made brainiac can figure this stuff out."

I smiled fully as I heard her laugh at my shitty joke. I felt a little less angry at the world since she was here.

"I could always help you out, you know? I took Honors Algebra last year." I gave her a look that rewarded me with a laugh again. "And no I'm not a genetically made subject from some lab. Lo prometo."

I laughed as she lifted up two fingers in a scout's honor type of way.

_Cute._

"I might take you up on that. Especially since I kind of need Miss Janeth to understand I'm not a complete idiot and I can memorize equations. I mean, if you have a student audition for a play but you know they can't even show that they remember the quadratic formula, then why would you give them a part that has to memorize over half the show?"

"If you give a good enough performance today, I don't think it will matter."

"You have more faith in me than myself, Nuñez." She shoved me lightly with a laugh.

"Oh come on! When you read as Hamlet yesterday, it was amazing! Did you even see the look on her face? You are bound to be her Romeo." I gave her a smile as I closed my locker.

"Oh yeah? Did you see how you almost had her in tears when you were being Ophelia?" She smiled proudly at me as she put her hand over her heart.

"A true actress always notices the reactions of her audience. They just never show it." She laughed at herself. "I always wanted to be one, you know."

We ended up walking in step as we headed toward the gym. A duffel bag hung lightly against my leg and it bounced off my thigh. I smiled at myself at the idea of it looking full but was filled with clothes. It was for looks, yes. I decided that if I dressed the part, then maybe it would give me an advantage.

_Who needs a suit of armor made when I have one that can just appear?_

"You know, it was smart of you to bring a suit of armor. I still hate how you wouldn't let me see it though." I smiled and nudged Claire lightly on the arm.

"You'll see soon enough."

* * *

I decided to go and "change" into my "costume" as the other kids were auditioning. I told Claire to text me once it was her turn so I could come and watch.

I ended up being right on time as I hid in the wings to watch her performance. She was effortlessly breathtaking. Her presence on stage was like she was born for that part she was playing. Quoting Juliet to the 'T' with her arms doing just the right amount of movement to express her emotions and not stopping at all to readjust to the audience.

It was perfect. I never expected anything less from her.

She walked off stage after her performance to the wing that I was residing with a smile.

"That was amazing, Claire." Her smile seemingly brightened at my words.

"Why thank you, my shining knight." She gave me a small laugh as she placed a hand on the shoulder part of my silver and blue armor. "This costume is amazing! I'm actually quite glad you kept this from me until now." I smiled back at her and placed a chain-mail covered hand over my heart.

"I do my best to serve." I chuckled at myself. I could have sworn that I saw a slight change of color on Claire's face.

_It must be the lighting._

"Next please!"

I smiled back at Claire as she back away to give me space to move. "That's you. Knock 'em dead, Romeo." I gave her a nod before I took the same path she did to the stage.

Once I presented myself to the small audience that was before me, I heard a couple of gasp at my costume. I smiled sheepishly as I watched Claire take her seat among the openly gossiping peers of ours.

"Mr. Lake! What a wonderful costume! I must say, I was hoping you would be here. Especially after your performance as Hamlet yesterday in class. Would you mind stating your full name, please?"

"Atlas James Lake." I broadened my stance. I felt more at ease once she stated her peace. I looked back at Claire that gave me a thumbs up and a smile.

"Well, the stage is yours."

I took a deep breath and placed my hand upon my heart once more.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!"

I stared straight out and dropped my hand to my stomach as I took slow steps as I spoke. I smiled softly as I decided to take a pause.

"So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows' shows."

I took an overly exaggerated sigh and softened my body language before I continued. I looked off into the left into nothing with a longing look.

"The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,

And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand." I held my hand before me and look at it in disbelief.

"Did my heart love till now?" I place it back onto my heart. "Forswear it, sight!"

I looked back out into the crowd. Almost straight at Claire.

"For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." I paused and allowed the audience to understand I was done before I heard applause begin to fill the gym. I knew it wasn't my best performance, but I bowed with the same pride as I always did while growing up.

When I came back up, I smiled at Claire who only smiled back. There was a slight change in color on her cheeks.

_Definitely not the lighting._

I chuckled at myself and started to make my way to the wings. It didn't take long for Claire to meet me there.

"That was amazing!" I felt her collide into me and her arms wrapped around my neck. I laughed and reciprocated the hug. She pulled back not long after and placed her hands on my arms that decided to lay down by my sides. "There is no way you're not Romeo." I chuckled.

"Says the defiant Juliet."

She giggled at my reply. "Then I guess we're Romeo and Juliet then, aren't we?" I smiled at her.

I like the sound of that.

_"Remember young Atlas, we do whatever we can to protect those we love."_

"I'll text you, alright? I gotta start heading out before my parents start calling me again." I nodded silently with the same dopey smile on my face.

_"They cannot protect themselves. So we do whatever we can to never let them know true pain."_

"Alright. See you around." She walked away with a small wave before disappearing completely.

_"That way, it won't kill us if anything was to happen to them."_

My smile faded as the memory completed.

_It would kill me if anything was to happen to you, Claire. But I'm too selfish to push you away. Not just yet._ _But trust me when I say that if anything was to happen to you, I would fight till my last breath. You might not understand what you're getting into when it comes to me, but I do. I will protect you from whatever comes your way._

_I care for you, Claire._

_My unsuspecting Juliet._


	8. Practice What You Teach

_'Hey Claire, could I take you up on that offer for some tutoring help for Algebra? This new chapter has me completely confused...'_

I stared at the text and then deleted it immediately before letting my face crash into my pillow with a groan. "Can I just take my failing grade with dignity? Because nothing says 'Hey, I'm an idiot!' to someone more than being confused over quadratics." I heard a laugh lightly come from the little grey walkie talkie that laid beside me.

"Dude, you're treating this like you're asking her on a date more than asking her for help."

"Shut up, Tobes."

"I'm just saying! I can tell you like her but damn Jimbo. Seriously though, just ask her for help. What's the harm of having more time to hang out with your crush?"

_The idea that if she spends more time with me, she might get too close and see something she shouldn't._

"The idea that she'll see how stupid I really am."

"She's your partner for most of the scenes you have to do in Advance English, right? If she thought you were stupid, she wouldn't partner with you."

I sighed lightly and weighed the ideas within my mind.

 _On one hand, I would get better grades in math plus the idea that I would spend more time with Claire. On the other though, I might have to come up with bullshit excuses to leave randomly to go take down trolls, or more probable, they'll show up where ever I am and decided to play the 'Time To Test The Trollhunter's Patience'_   _game. Human witnesses be damned._

"Just asked her already! Miss Janeth needs you to pass anyway. You can't fail more than one quarter to be apart of the play."

I groaned once more knowing that he was right. We just had a long conversation saying the requirements for being apart of the cast and how Miss Janeth stopped me after Algebra to basically state 'I want to cast you and I will but you need to bring up your grade'.

"Fine. I'll do it."

I typed up the same message and sent it before I could regret it.

"Mission complete."

"Congratulations Agent Lake! You grew some balls! I bet she'll reply in about five minutes."

We both went silent when our small laughter was interrupted by a ding.

"Or less, I guess."

_'Totally! I'm free this Friday but I hope you're okay with little ones. I have to babysit my little brother.'_

"See! No harm no foul."

I laughed at myself with how stupid the whole situation was.

_Maybe I can have some form of normalcy within my life. Just the tiniest of a bit of being a normal teen with normal teen problems._

* * *

"Hey, Atlas! Come on in!"

I walked through the door with a smile. The bright light of her house was welcoming due to how it was already dark within the streets of Arcadia.

_These last few days went by faster than I could ever expect. Blame it on the rising numbers of goblins in the area. I should not be here at the moment. I should be building a plan on how to figure out what the Janus Order is planning on doing. A sharp increase in numbers always meant they had something up their sleeve. Never know what though._

_But here I am. Being selfish to a small degree. It might not be small if my assumption is right._

"Hey, Claire. Thank you for this."

"No problem!" She had a smile plastered on her fast as she shut the door. "Follow me. We can set up everything in the living room." I put my hand in my pocket and followed her willingly. I felt my fingers dance over the amulet.

_Forget about being Trollhunter for a small bit. Come on, Atlas. Just relax. Be normal for a couple of hours. Nothing will be harmed. Blinky said that due to the sun setting earlier, then he can have a couple of trolls to keep a lookout. Nothing will go wrong._

I dropped my bag next to the table and was rather frightened with I heard the sound of a light giggle. I didn't let it show through as I turned slowly to see Claire playing with an infant dancing lightly in its holder.

_"Dad. What's with the baby?"_

_"He was chosen."_

_"Like how I was chosen?"_

_"Yes, young Atlas. But for a destiny not as glorified. He will be familiar."_

"Atlas?"

I shook my head lightly as I was pulled back into the realm of reality. "Yeah?" I looked over at Claire with a smile to try to make it seem as if nothing had just taken over my mind. I could tell she was worried.

"Are you okay? You kind of seemed distant for a moment." My smile faded slowly to just a flat line and shrugged lightly.

"Yeah. I just remembered something. No big deal."

"Was it about your dad?"

_Oh yeah. I told her about Strickler._

I felt my hand grip at the edge of the amulet in my jeans pocket.

_Not everything about him though._

I looked back at her and gave her a small smile to try to reassure her. "Yeah, but it's nothing. I promise. I'm guessing that's your brother?" I saw her worried look quickly change to that of a smile. She walked back over to him and lent down to place a hand on his cheek.

"Yep. Mi hermanito Enrique. Isn't he just the cutest?" I nodded silently as her smile just seemed to shine at just the thought of the little being. It's obvious she had only pure love for her brother.

_Sweet Deya's Grace I think she melted my heart with that._

I watched how the infant grabbed onto her hand with a toothless smile and a giggle. His blonde little curl above his head bounced as he reached for her touch.

_"What are you going to do with him?"_

_"He will be taken, but safe. Do not threat. He will be protected."_

_"Why don't we just give him back to his family once we have his familiar made?"_

_"It's not that simple, Atlas. You are too young to understand."_

"So! The parabolas are the things giving you the issue right?"

* * *

The next morning, I was taking a run at dawn to try to clear my head over my memories from the day prior.

_Goblins were a huge part of collecting familiars for the Janus Order. They kidnapped humans and brought them to Strickler after their names were chosen from an ancient artifact from changeling history. A sharp increase of goblins could only mean one thing._

_They're getting more familiars._

_More changelings are coming._

I stopped at a random corner I couldn't care to recognize to catch a couple of shaky breathes.

_They're going to take more children. That is the only thing that has been doing for generations now. Infants preferably. How am I suppose to explain this to Blinky?_

I looked up to the sky and put my hands on my hips as I continued to take deep breathes to calm my now frantic nerves. I was able to calm down slightly. That was until I saw a familiar figure crawl across a telephone wire.

_Goblins. In fucking daylight._

_Eh, more like a sunrise._

I ran down the street toward the same direction the goblin was fleeing. I knew my amulet was within my jogger's front pocket like always so I knew that if I could get to a secluded area, I could slay the goblin in needed. Until then, the chase was on.

After a few minutes, the goblin crawled down a telephone pole which allowed me to gain a couple of feet to catch up with the small being and for it to be obvious that it was carrying a small cloth bundle.

"Stop right there you little green snot!"

I watched as the goblin looked over at me and its eyes grew wide. It decided at this point that it would dash off into the woods area not far from where it was standing. I growled lightly and continued to chase after it.

"Come back here!"

I grabbed out the amulet and within seconds after I dove into the woods, I was covered in the armor I knew too well. I watched how the goblin skid to a stop and drop the bundle it was carrying before fleeing on its own. Probably figured that he wouldn't have been able to flee alive if it still carried the extra weight. Especially after it seemed to acknowledge that it was being chased by the Trollhunter. I let the amulet fall off and the armor disappears as I walked up to the bundle of cloth.

_At least some of the little green slime buckets aren't completely incompetent. Some are actually quite clever._

I knelt down to gather the small cloth but realized quickly that it was moving. I hesitantly pulled a part of the cloth back to be welcomed by a small face that I saw not long ago and a toothless grin I only saw given once.

_Enrique._

* * *

"Master Atlas, may I ask what is within that yellow fabric you are carrying?" Blinky approached questionably and then was frantic soon after he witnessed the object moved slightly. "Great Deya's Grace! What is the meaning of this? Master Atlas, I implore you to explain!"

"I chased after a goblin before I came here. It was dawn and I was on a run so I figured it must of not of been for any good reason for them to be out in near daylight. It dropped it before I could actually capture him. I believe it was for the Janus Order." Blinky looked at me with slight fear. It was obvious he knew what I was implying. He pulled back the little hood I created for the infant and then backed away slowly.

"It's a child." His face dropped. "They are collecting familiars."

I nodded. "The problem is, I can't just give this one back to the family without being easily noticed. Not at this time of day. I also can't just hide him within my home due to my mother basically having the ability to know if a baby is within the five-mile radius. So I brought him here for now."

"You know who he belongs to?"

I nodded once more. "I know his sister." I looked back down at Enrique and I played back the moment of Claire placing her hand upon his face with the pure love that flowed within the moment. "But I can't just give him back in broad daylight without repercussion. Especially since now they are going to continue to try to get the infant to the changelings. They will not stop until he is in the dark lands and the new changeling is placed within their new home. They believe it's like that of when a Trollhunter is chosen by the amulet."

"So, he needs to be hidden?"

"Yes. To keep him safe as well as lower the Janus Order's moral."

Blinky lifted one of his hands to rub at his chin. He was obviously in deep thought over the idea. Yes, it was a baby, but a human within Troll Market beside me was never heard of. It took the trolls years to get used to the idea of a human Trollhunter. They would start questioning my ethics if it was known that the infant was within their only place of safety from humanity.

But it was needed.

It has to be done.

"I have a hidden room within my library. We could use that as a nursery for now. He will need substance that if non-harmful for his age to consume. Other than that, as long as he is kept out of sight, I see no harm in him being with me and AAARRRGGHH." I nodded along with his plan.

_Perfect. He'll be safe within Troll Market._

"Thank you, Blinky. I know it's rather dangerous if found out, but it's unsafe for the Janus Order to have him. Not just for him. But for us as well. They cannot continue to climb in numbers."

"Agreed. But he is your responsibility. I have not idea on how to treat your kind's offspring. I know they are similar to troll infants, but we are rather, rough, with ours."

"Please don't state it like that. You make it sound like he's an animal. Also, his name is Enrique."

"Well, Enrique, welcome to your temporary home."

* * *

That Monday, I was pretty sure the tiredness that wrecked my body was obvious under my eyes. The cast list was announced this morning in second hour, but even getting the part of Romeo was not enough to get me energized. Even Toby noted that I looked like I ran a marathon, got into a fight, and then stayed up till four.

_Note to self, children who don't have their stuff animals cry. So. Fucking. Much._

With that in mind, I didn't think anyone else within the moment could have it worse than me. That was until I saw Claire.

She wasn't within first hour but seemingly appeared not long after since she came to history without a hitch. But it was obvious she was tired as well. Her eyes had a dark purple tone to them under her eyes so it was obvious she was lacking rest. Once the bell rang, I made it my mission to approach her.

"Hey, Claire. Are you alright? I didn't see you in English." She yawned in reply and gave me a frown.

"Enrique's missing. My family and I have been looking nonstop since Saturday morning when mom realized he wasn't in his crib. Even the police have no idea what could have happened. All we know that the window was open and there was no evidence at all. Not even a shoe print!" She opened her locker and ended up leaning on the locker door. "I didn't show up for first hour because I convinced my mom to let me help the search party again this morning. But she ended up talking to my dad and they both decided that it was best for me to go to school and try to keep my mind off of worrying." She yawned once more. "But even the cast announcement can't help me get my mind off mi hermano."

I frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for what you're going through. I'm sure he's alright." I watched her give me a sleepy smile and place a hand on my forearm.

"Thanks, Atlas. It means a lot."

_I wish I could tell her that he was really alright. That he was in the right hands, but I knew how that would go over. It wouldn't look good at all if out of nowhere I showed up in front of her with her little brother. I know for a sure fact that it wouldn't go well at all if I just brought her to come to see him. I wish I could though. It seemed like the idea of this possible loss was draining her from the inside out._

"You should get some rest though. I don't think Enrique would like it if you were running yourself empty. Also, if not, I will annoy you to hell until you do." I heard her laugh lightly.

"Wasn't this like something that I said to you?"

"Always have to practice what you teach, Nuñez."


	9. This Is Not A Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE WAITED TO GET TO THIS PART! It feels rushed, slightly... Kinda? Not really to be honest. But whatever I doubt myself a lot but I hope you guys enjoy this! This has been in my shitty plans since the very beginning! This is a pretty big chapter though. I haven't written this much in for one update in a LONG time. I want to make the chapters a little longer anyway so no big deal though.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy!

_"Young Atlas. You have to understand that there are things that have to be done."_

_"But father, these are children! You're telling me that these kids have to be a part of this?!"_

_"Do not raise your tone at me."_

_"THESE ARE INNOCENT LIVES!"_

_Next thing I knew, my face was aching with this dull pain across my cheek. I looked back at him to see he had slashed me with his stupid little pen key. His eyes were glowing a light yellow and his face turned dark._

_"Each life within a war is no longer an innocent life. Each being is responsible or at least soon will be. Know your enemies, Atlas. Always gain the upper hand. These familiars are our way of gaining numbers. They are not harmed in the process." He placed his thumb on my cheek that he cut and slowly glazed over the small open wound. He pulled his hand back and looked at the blood as if it was from any other being within the world and then grabbed out a handkerchief and cleaned it off slowly._

_"Go to Nomura and get yourself cleaned up. We will no longer speak of this matter."_

_"Yes, Stricklander."_

_"What did you just-?"_

_I closed the door behind me before he could finish his sentence and touched my cheek lightly. In the brighter light of the hallway, I was able to see that the blood the lightly trickled down my face was not as heavy as I thought it initially was._

_It was the first time he had ever laid a hand on me himself._

_It was the last time he was ever my father._

* * *

As days passed me in a slight blur, I noticed that goblins within the area were more on edge. It was obvious that the missing familiar was noticed or at least that it was noted that I knew what they were planning. Being well known as the Trollhunter has its cons, but the pros of the situation are always welcomed. Especially when it forces the Janus Order to step lightly in their next direction.

Enrique has been taking the situation pretty decently as well. Right before school, I head to Troll Market with milk to feed him and to make sure that Blinky and AAARRRGGHH are well aware of the do and don'ts of taking care of baby infants.

_The only positive of being apart of the familiar process is the idea that I know how to take care of a baby and it seems to be more useful than I thought it would be in my life._

Blinky, ironically, is the one that I thought would be more likely to catch on with the ropes of treating a child, but it was actually AAARRRGGHH that caught on the quickest. He was actually able to calm down Enrique after he started crying about me leaving him once again.

But after I would check up on him in the morning and sneak baby food for Blinky and AAARRRGGHH to feed him, I would go to school, go to practice, go straight to Troll Market, check up on him again, do my normal routine of acting like a normal teen in front of my mom, sneak out for my normal nightly sweep, go home and repeat it all in the morning. It was tiring, to say the least, but it was rewarding to know that once I knew that the Janus Order moved onto another target that Enrique would be safe with Claire's family again.

Speaking of which, it has grown difficult to keep this from Claire. Every day she seemed to be more anxious over the idea of what could have happened to her brother. The bags under her eyes carved into her face like a permanent feature. But ironically even with the lack of sleep from worry, nothing else seemed to be out of place. She was memorizing lines quickly and her grades didn't seem to suffer at all, but it was obvious that her own well being did. Even Miss Janeth told her that she didn't have to be at all the practices till the last month of the production and that she could go home and rest instead, but Claire insisted that rehearsal was actually a nice break from everything that was worrying her.

_I might have only met her truly about three months or so ago, but I knew her better than that already._

I walked up to her behind the stage during rehearsal and found her laying on the floor with her head and back leaning against the wall and her eyes shut. It was obvious she was trying to use the little bit of time before Miss Janeth showed up to catch some well-deserved rest.

"Claire, no one would hate you if you skipped today."

I watched her eyes flutter open and give me a weak smile. "I'm fine Atlas. Really! It's just-"

"It's a break from the worry. I get it. But it's obvious it all still takes a toll on you." I sat down next to her at this point. She stretched her arms out in front of her and then brought her knees up to her chest. She placed her chin on the tops of her kneecaps and wrapped her arms around the middle of her shins.

"It's just-" She looked over at me for a second and let out a breath that she seemed to have not noticed she kept in. "Difficult. I feel like it's kind of my fault. You know? I'm his big sister. I'm supposed to protect him. I was taking care of him the night before he went missing. I kept telling myself that I locked the window. That I made sure that everything was in place and then the next morning-" She stopped and I heard a hitch in her voice. Instantly I placed an arm around her and rubbed her back as she buried her face within her knees.

She started to shake lightly and I felt this side of me feel like it was all my fault. I knew where Enrique was. I knew that he was safe. I knew that I was purposely trying to keep this information away from her. I knew that what she was going through within this moment was half due to my actions and it destroyed me to know that I was basically causing her to crash.

_I caused this to happen to her. It's my responsibility to fix it._

"Claire, it wasn't your fault. Whoever did this, I promise you, will be found. Whoever took your brother will pay for what they did. I promise you this."

She pulled her head out of her knees and looked at me with a face that I thought would actually kill me. Her eyes were red from tears and were filled with this sheer sense of loss. It gripped my heart.

"I shouldn't say this, but they found out that whoever broke in seemed to of tried to come in again." I gave her a curious look and shifted her position so that her legs were behind her and she was facing me fully. "Promise me that this won't leave the two of us." I nodded.

"You've got my word."

She took a deep breath and put her hand in her lap. She looked back up at me before she decided to speak. "This morning, we went into my brother's room to make sure that nothing has changed. We've been checking on it every day to make sure that nothing like a ransom note or something has been placed or if he just magically reappears. But this morning, the window was open and his shelf above his crib was halfway off the wall." I gave her wide eyes in reply but she kept going with her story.

"Nothing else was broken and nothing was added but one thing was missing. A picture of me and Enrique." She looked down at her hands to watch herself toy with her sleeves. "The police have no idea what this could mean. They think that whoever came in was the same person but they have no idea what they wanted. My parents think that they are trying to make a threat or understand how important my brother is to us but it's been causing me to be restless at night. Just the idea of the person that took my brother now has a photo of me as well." I watched her as she shivered at the thought. "It's been tormenting me ever since."

_A picture of her and Enrique is missing? But that makes no sense. The goblins have been in check. Unless-_

_Unless they were planning something else. Unless they were checking if I was stupid enough to put Enrique back. Stricklander did comment on how close he knew Claire and I were getting. Maybe he thought that I would rather have her happy than watch her crumble._

_Which means the goblins went back. But why would they want a picture of Claire? Unless-Unless one of them died. If the leader died then-_

_I swear to Deya if they go after her I will slaughter all of them._

I placed a hand on Claire's shoulder and tried my best to give her a calm smile. "Claire, everything is going to be alright. I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"How can you say that?"

_Because I'll make sure of it._

"Because if you have no faith, then what's the point in moving forward?"

* * *

That night I made a purposeful watch over the streets. I normally wouldn't go through the town when on night watch due to how usually goblins and trolls tried to stay out of the human eye, but it was obvious that at least the goblins were pushing the limits. I had to stay on my toes and not knowing where Claire lived was going to be a problem if I was going to try to make sure nothing happened to her. So I went down every street and every alley. I watched telephone cables and forest edges. I doubled check street light tops and kept a sharp eye on my surroundings.

Nothing seemed to have caused a commotion.

I made this a nightly routine soon after. Making sure nothing was happening within the town as well as the outskirts. I wasted a few days doing this and then it hit me.

_I can't keep this up for long though. They are planning something and I have to figure it out quick. What better way to figure things out then to go right to the source?_

I took my time packing my things after history and told Toby not to wait up for me since I had to go talk to Miss Janeth real quick before gym to talk about extra problems to help me with the material we went over today since the next hour was her prep anyway. He took it like I thought he would and told me that he'll try to not to be noticed by Coach without me. I made sure to not seem in a rush and made sure the rest of the kids left before I walked up to Strickler.

"Alright Mr. Strickler, I have a question. You spoke of war today of how when leaders died in the past, their followers tried to piece any evidence possible to go after who caused it. What would happen if it was someone that was innocent within the encounter?" I looked him right in the eye and watched as he gave me a knowing grin. He seemed to sweep his eyes across the room to make sure no one was within the classroom before he spoke.

"If this is about Ms. Nuñez, then I have to say that I have no control over the situation." I felt myself growl lowly within my throat.

"They are your pest, put them in check." Strickler laughed lightly at my demand. "What are you laughing at, Stricklander? This is violating the laws in place between our agreement of human interaction and your or-"

"Child. You of all people should know that once the-  _pest,_ decide who is to pay for the death, then they will stop at nothing for the debt to be paid. You're lucky enough that they haven't pounced at the opportunity already. Usually, they attack by now. Quite wonderful that they learned to tread lightly when they know that you're around. It must be difficult for you. Especially when you try to bring in a useless  _law_  that you've created to stop it. Are you that frightened? Of a few goblins?"

I snarled as I watched him grin then scribble on a post-it note and hand it to me with a cheeky grin.

"Now, Atlas, run along now. Miss Janeth won't be waiting for long or you might just hide away to gym class already. I know how terrible you are with math."

I grabbed the note without any showing of aggression and made my way out of the class. "This isn't over with, Strickler."

"I wouldn't imagine anything less from you, Atlas."

* * *

While the day went on, I kept wracking my brain around the idea that Strickler presented.

_Have the goblins actually learned to be frightened of me? Usually, they're reckless and jump at the opportunity at any moment to strike. Especially to repay for their fallen. But they haven't taken their shot. They haven't been any activity. Unless something else is holding them back, I have no doubt that they are foaming at the mouth to get their hands on Claire. They are not the brightest of species so if anything if holding them back at this point, it would be by force. Like being held within a cage or something._

_I have no idea what is happening and for once, it terrifies me._

_Usually, I have somewhat of an idea of what would be happening to some degree. If I don't understand some of it, then I usually understand the whole plan that is being commenced at once. The Janus Order is one for repetition and goblins are known for being creatures of instinct. They're predictable. Timely. Always easy to watch and plan for._

_But for once, they've got me completely out of the water._

"You look like you've got something on your mind." I looked beside me to see that Toby was watching me intently as we were making our way toward the gym. I forgot that this was apart of the 'make sure no one suspects a thing' part of my routine.

"Kind of. It's nothing though."

"You know, if it's about your  _lady love-_ " I watched him put his hands together and pressed them against his cheek in a mocking high pitch tone. "Then you can just say so." I smiled at him and punched him lightly in the arm. "Hey! I'm just saying! I heard a lot of people, especially Mary and Darci, have been talking about her lately. A lot of people are worried about her, you know? I just kind of figured you would be too. No need for the punching."

I chuckled as we reached the doors for the gym. "Yeah. I'm worried about her." I gave him a cheeky smirk as I continued to speak. "But there is always a need to punch you, Tobes."

"Well, one has to fight for his Juliet's honor."

"Shut up."

"OOOO! You're being rude! I'm gonna tell your mom."

"You can tell her when I make you visit her through the hospital."

"Threatening too? Wow, she'll be so disappointed!"

"When did you get so dramatic? Maybe you should have auditioned too." He laughed at that one.

"You and I both know I would be the one that would freeze like stone and look at the audience as if I was a cardboard cut out." I chuckled at him as he started to make his depart for the front gates. "I'll talk to you later Atlas!"

"I'll be counting on it!"

"I'm still telling on you!"

"My threat still stands!"

I laughed at our antics as I entered the gym and made my way to the stage. It was always great to have moments like that with Toby. He always had this way of making me feel like I'm normal. Even after I came back after all this time, he makes it seem like nothing has changed. It's a nice break from the daily bullshit I get stuck with.

I took a look around the gym and noticed that I was oddly the first to appear for practice. Usually, Eli would be practicing on stage at least but it seemed he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off and went to go place my backpack at my normal spot behind the stage. I stopped though as I heard the slamming of the gym door and the sound of rushing footsteps. I looked behind me, already in defense mode, until I noticed that it was Claire.

She had her arms wrapped around herself and she slowed from her running. She was constantly looking over her shoulder as she continued her way forward.

"Claire?! Is everything alright?" She looked over at me and I saw worry wash away from her body. "Atlas!" She ran up to me without hesitation.

"Claire? What's going on?"

"I- I don't know. I just feel like I'm being followed." I looked behind her to see a familiar shadow dash pass the gym doors.

_In broad daylight? Seriously? They haven't learned a thing._

"Stay close to me." I walked briskly to the door with Claire hot on my trail. I slammed open the door and looked both ways. Claire was by my side in an instant.

"Did you see someth-" She stopped and jumped as we both heard the crash from down the hall. "What the-?!" I put my arm in front of her like I have before and stood between her and where the noise came from.

"Whoever you are, you better show yourself!"

_You better fucking not._

We stood there in silence for a little while longer before I ushered her back into the gym. "So I am being followed. Great." I watched as Claire starred at the gym doors and wrap herself within her arms. I felt like I was useless. I couldn't tell her what it was or that I would protect her because she had no idea the lengths I was going to already. It would make it more dangerous if she knew what really was happening.

_No, not really. You're just afraid of her hating you._

I shook my head and put my hand on her shoulder. "Claire, breathe. You need to stay calm." She looked at me like I was insane and opened her mouth to speak but I cut her from even starting. "Hear me out." I watched her slowly close her mouth before I started to speak once more. "You remember my little spat with Steve right? How I wouldn't even let him near you?" She nodded slowly. "Remember that as I promise you right now that whatever is going on here, I won't let anything happen to you. Alright? Not while I'm around. You have a ride home after practice right?" She shook her head.

"No. My mom has a late meeting tonight with the council."

"I'll walk you home then. Whoever is after you won't attack you if you have someone nearby. That's probably why they didn't do anything not long ago." She got close to me and placed her head onto my shoulder.

"Atlas. I'm terrified." I felt her shake against me as I wrapped my arms around her. "I know Claire. But I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because I'll make sure of it."

* * *

During practice, Claire and I were able to make it unnoticeable that she was shaken up. Whenever we were apart we made sure another actor or member of the production was with her. If not, then she was with me. It was easy due to how our characters were on stage almost always.

Afterward, the darkness outside of the school greeted us gratefully. We walked in silence for the most part. She just walked beside me as I basically was in defense mode with my eyes darting around as much as possible.

"Atlas?"

Her voice pulled me out of my state of clouded protection. I looked over at her and saw she was looking at me with a questionable look.

"Why are you doing this?"

I tilted my head at her as if she asked me if I could find X to a triangle equation. "What do you mean?" I watched her wrap her hands around the straps of her backpack and looked at the sidewalk as we continued our walk. She looked like she was trying to make herself smaller. She seemed sheepish.

"I mean. Like- I understand why you stood up for Eli. But all of this might be in my head. It might have just been perfect timing or something when it came to that crash. It all just might be a coincidence."

_Trust me it's not."_

"I just, I don't know, wonder why you're doing all this."

_How do I answer that without revealing something I don't want to?_

I was silent for a moment. I felt myself get nervous suddenly. I put a hand through my hair and chuckled nervously.

"Claire, even if this is all within your head I would still do the same. I care for you." I watched as she looked back up at me and I smiled. "I wasn't much for one to have real friends while growing up. It was kind of hard for me to trust people with all the stuff with my stepdad. All I ever knew really was the kindness of my mom and Tobes. But with you, I feel like I could tell you anything." I looked away from her and looked at the path before us. We were now heading toward a small roundabout like that of what Tobes and I live in. "I know it kind of sounds weird since I've only known you for like five months or so, but I care for you a lot and I protect those that I care about. Even from things that might just be in their head."

I felt a hand touch my forearm and I looked back at Claire almost instantly to see her with a small smile.

"I care for you too."

_By Deya's Grace, I think I about had a heart attack._

I smiled in reply as the rest of the walk was in silence. It wasn't long before she stopped before a house that had a Rapunzel's tower like feel to it. Very much a Claire like a house with a small forest-like area behind it.

_Keep that noted, Atlas._

"Thanks for walking me home, Atlas."

"No problem, Claire."

"Text me when you get home."

I crossed my heart with a single finger and lifted my left hand. "Scout's honor."

I walked away after I watched her enter her house. Before I left the street though, I typed down the name of it on my phone.

_I'll be visiting again soon._

* * *

I went home and did my normal 'nothing wrong here just a normal fifteen-year-old' routine before I used my bedroom window as my normal escape to the night. I made sure that I texted Claire though. I held the amulet tightly in my hand as I made my way quickly to the street Claire's house was. I decided that tonight it would be fine for me to skip my normal check on Enrique for a little bit. That I would check on him before I would go home.

I walked slowly so that I was unnoticed as I made my way to the forest area behind her house. I put my hood up and slammed my head against a random tree as I started to drown in my thoughts.

_I didn't think any of this through._

_If the goblins do show up, what the fuck am I going to do? I can't just put on my armor yelling "YEET SLIME BITCHS" or something! I could just take her somewhere safe but the only place where the goblins can't get her is Troll Market and it took trolls YEARS to be okay with me, THE TROLLHUNTER, for being human. Trolls like Draal would frighten her as well as be threatening to her well being._

I banged my head lightly against the tree as my first encounter with Draal came to mind.

_"You're the Trollhunter?"_

_"Merlin called upon me, yes. Almost three years ago. I've been in combat training for almost six."_

_"You're still a mortal."_

_"So?"_

_"I can still destroy you with a simple flick of my wrist."_

_"And all I need is for you to step into the sun and you'll be a statue."_

I looked back at the house as I decided what was best within my head.

_If the goblins show up, I'll take her to Troll Market. If not, then I'll go to Troll Market and see how Enrique is doing. Either way, Troll Market is the safest place. I would just have to have her know that she cannot be seen. But if the goblins get too close, I have to kill ALL of them. I have to be sure of that. If any of them are left, they would follow and that would be both annoying and just plain shitty because it would ruin the idea of getting them to stop coming after her._

_But I swear to Deya if I hear that stupid phrase one more fucking-_

"Waka-chaka..."

_I SWEAR TO DEYA!_

I dashed out of the bushes and stuffed the amulet in my hoodie as I saw shadows approach behind the house from behind. I climbed the nearby tree with ease and used its branches to slightly place myself upon her roof. I took light but quickened steps to get myself to the part of which I figured she would be which was the window to the small Rapunzel-like tower that was attached to the house. I got myself to her window and tried to see if it was open. When I noticed that she locked it, I tapped lightly. I watched as her form rose slowly from her bed and looked at her window. I tapped once more and tried to get my face into view as I pulled my hoodie off my head.

She rushed to the window and opened it. "Atlas?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but it was obvious my appearance made her awake. "What are you doing here?"

"We can't speak much, but we need to get you out of here."

"What do you mean?" I looked back to where I knew the goblins were coming from and noticed we had about a minute to get her moving.

"You know how you felt like you were being followed?" She nodded. "It wasn't in your head. We need to go. Now." She looked at me with worry. "Claire, I promise I wouldn't be here if it wasn't dire. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't serious. We need to leave." She looked at me as I held out my hand for her to take as if she was contemplating something within her head but she eventually took it with a stern nod.

"I trust you. But what's going on? Who's after me?"

"I'll tell you once you're safe."

* * *

Not long after we were dashing through the forest to the left of her house. I took the liberty of my knowledge of Tobes and mine's old routes as kids to my advantage. I kept a good grip on Claire's hand as I lead her through the forest. That was until she pulled it out of hand.

"Atlas! I need to know what's going on. What is following us?"

"Claire-"

"Atlas please this is terrifying me."

The ruffles of bushes behind her made me instantly put her behind me. "I tried to keep you out of it." I pulled the amulet out of the pocket of my hoodie.

"Keep me out of what? Atlas!"

"Stay behind me."

I held the amulet tightly as a goblin jumped out of the bushes. "WAKA-CHAKA!" Blue light swirled around my hand as I heard Claire scream.

"WHAT IS THAT!?"

"DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND!"

In a flash, my armor was on and I pulled my sword from my back. "Stay behind me!" One of the goblins behind the first dashed straight at me and I sliced it with ease. One tried to go for my feet but I ended up basically punting it instead with a shake of my head.

_I swear these things never learn._

I just continued slicing and dicing them as they came. One after the other, I just tried to keep up with their movements. After what felt like forever, the last one lunged at me and I slashed it in half. With a heavy breath, I put my sword back on my back and put my hand on my face to get some of the goblin slimes that resided there off.

I turned around slowly to face Claire to see that she stood there with more awe than I thought she would. She took hesitant steps toward me and then placed her hand over the amulet when she got close enough. "This- This is not a costume." I laughed a little at her reaction.

"It's definitely not." I put my hand under her's as I let the amulet fall and the armor disappear. I pulled my hand back to show her the reasoning behind everything. "This is the Amulet Of Daylight." I chuckled at myself as I watched her look at the contraption.

"You know what's weird about this moment, Claire?"

"Other than the fact that you have a magical object that has random armor appear from nowhere and that you just literally basically drop-kicked and fought a horde of slime beings? What?"

I gave her a true laugh as I placed the amulet back in my pocket.

"I thought if anyone what going to know the truth about what I go through, it would be Tobes. But in the time that I've known you, you've always seemed to surprise me, Nuñez."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5000 words later and here we are! The beginning of my true plans for this story. *Rubs hands evilly* I CAN NOT WAIT FOR THIS! I hope you guys like this update and have a wonderful day!


	10. It Couldn't Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story has been getting a lot more attention and I love that. I'm really happy that there are people that are actually enjoying the work I put into this! Also, I wanted to answer some stuff that I was asked or just give you guys some love.
> 
> Tailto (guest): a question of how often do you update?  
> My Answer: Not often. :P Normally when I have days off of work I sit down and I write a little and then it just compiles until I feel that it's enough to update. That's one reason why I want to make these chapters a little longer is that I want to make these updates worth the wait! I want to do a weekly update but with graduation parties and my work schedule being a BITCH, it's kinda hard. But whenever I do, I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> Jimxclaire (guest)  
> You didn't leave a question but I noticed that you've read both of my major Trollhunter works and I wanted to give you some recognition! Thank you for leaving a lovely comment on both! The idea that there are people that actually enjoy not just one but more of my writings means a lot and it gives me some motivation to actually get off my ass and write. So thank you so much and I hope you enjoy the updates that I have (hopefully) planned.
> 
> Idhren15  
> You didn't leave a question either but you were the first one to actually give me some motivation and I wanted to thank you for that! I'm one of those writers that get in my head a lot so when there is someone that is leaving wonderful and kind words, it helps me feel like what I'm writing is worth the effort and that there is someone that will enjoy it. So thank you SO MUCH for all of your comments. They really helped my tiny ass get myself in gear.
> 
> BlackRazorBill: I do wonder how Trollmarket as a whole, and trolls like Draal take to Atlas. He's still the first human Trollhunter in this fic too, right?  
> My answer: As I told you before, you'll have to wait and see ;) but I have a lot planned for the rest of Trollmarket. Also, I wanted to use this to point out why I write Trollmarket as Troll Market in the chapters and that's because I hate the little red underline BS in my writing engine. I have a bad case of ADD so my eyes get getting distracted and pulled back to the random colors that aren't black and white and it throws me off. But thank you as well for leaving a comment and I hope you enjoy the rest of the updates!
> 
> Red and Fan (two different guest comments)  
> You guys didn't have questions either but I also wanted to thank you guys for leaving supporting comments! Even if they were quick and simple, they still help a lot so I wanted to give you guys a quick shout out as well!
> 
> Jormus  
> You didn't leave questions either but all your assumption from the very beginning that you left in your comment actually helped me a lot with how I started actually planning this later on. Yes, I admit, I had no plans for this laid out when I started writing. (Yes I know, bad form and shit I know I know) But your thoughts and idea actually helped a lot! It actually got me thinking "Hey, I can actually do shit with this" and it got me working on it more diligently. So thank you so much!
> 
> Anyway, since I got all of my thank yous out of the way, BACK TO MY SHITTY PLANNED STORY! :D

"So a lot of what you've told me over these past few months are starting to actually formulate in my head now." I walked with Claire slowly as we made our way down the spiral staircase to Troll Market. I looked over to her intently as she seemed to have enough courage to break the silence that has held us since after the horde of goblins was dealt with.

"What do you mean by that?" I watched her as she gave a small shrug as she seemed to look to the glowing stairs as if they were more interesting than anything in the world.

_Well no duh Atlas. She hasn't been going down passages like this for years. You've grown somewhat numb to the beauty of Troll Market. She's got a lot to adjust to after this._

"Well, I remembered you telling me once that you had a lot of monsters that you've fought within your life. That growing close to people was somewhat difficult. I wasn't expecting them to be  _real_  monsters or anything but I thought at the time you were trying to be the dark and mysterious new kid. I understand now that I didn't know a thing about you then." I felt my face fall a little as reality seemed to slap me across the face.

_I've lied to Claire since the first week I've met her. Just like I have with Tobes since the day I got back. It must be hell to realize someone that you confided in was nothing like you thought they were. Hell, it must be terrifying realizing all of the creatures that she has been told weren't real like that of monsters, trolls, goblins, and all those in between are real. All of those that every kid were told horror stories of and then told were nonexistent to let them sleep at night._

_Maybe that's why I can't sleep more than four hours. The idea that I know the true horrors of the world must keep my mind wired like an insomniac._

_Or like any sixteen-year-old boy._

"I'm sorry. I was told by my original trainer that if anyone knew about my...  _honor,_ as he said it, that whoever it was would be in grave danger. But I guess no matter what I do, have them within my real-world or not, they seem to get pulled into the dangerous ends of things." I looked over at her as we began to descend as a million thoughts ran through my head that I didn't care about until my body decided to remind me of the weight of the situation.

I took my hoodie off without hesitation as I tried to think of ways to hide Claire's humanity from the trolls that might be about.

_If I cover her face and keep her close, then maybe they won't realize that she won't smell or seem trollish. Maybe if someone questions, I'll say that she's a mage? Someone that came for help or seeks a way of passage to another Heart Stone? Jesus, I didn't think this through._

"Put this on. We can't let any of the Trolls see that you're human. They had a hard enough time accepting me as Troll Hunter. I don't want you getting hurt or the Trolls getting anxious. And before you ask, the reasoning for their distrust of humans is because of their past with the human race. We slaughtered a lot of their people within the past few millenniums at least."

She took the hoodie from me gently as if she was about to refuse but it's not like she has another option. Hey, it's not like I'm giving it to her like in those weird romance movies Mom watched where the guy gives the girl his hoodie/jacket and it's a showing of how he likes her or some shit. This is for her protection. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Maybe.

I shook my head as she flung the hoodie over her shoulders and zipped it to her chin. It was rather large on her small frame and the idea that she was wearing the gym sweats from school helped cover all the noticeable flesh from sight. She looked over to me for confirmation on the look. I gave her a small smile and a nod in reply. I could feel the small amounts of heat flush across my cheeks as I tried to make it seem that I was seeing how far we had until we enter Troll Market.

_Right now is NOT the time to think the cliche of girls wearing oversize guy's hoodies is cute. Or at least Claire is. In mine. Right beside me._

_TEENAGE BRAIN STOP!_

I stopped suddenly as I realized that light was coming from the end of the staircase. Troll Market was only about fifty steps away to the main floor. We will be welcomed by the light of the Heart Stone within ten steps. I turned to Claire who in turn did the same. I gently pulled the hood over her head and pulled the two strings slightly just enough to cover most of her face with the hood itself than the rest with what will be a shadow.

"Stay close. There are leather gloves in the pockets just in case if the sleeves don't cut it. Don't get distracted by the beauty of the place. I know it's stunning when you first glance at it, but right now if not the time to notice it." I held out my hand once she covered her hands with the gloves. "Ready?"

I watched her take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "As I'll ever be." She placed her hand in mine and I gave her a smile. "Don't worry. The only two that really matter will love you." We started our way with me giving Claire a gentle squeeze for reassurance.

We continued our way without a hitch with Claire basically clinging to me once a Troll that was at least double the size of Draal came by. Once we came to the library, I took the hood off Claire and we gave me a smile with eyes that mixed between horror, amazement, and curiosity. "You weren't kidding about the beauty of this place." Her smile widened as she looked around Blinky's library. "What's this place?" She started walking toward the bookshelves and reading the spines of the books.

"This is my recently new trainer's library. His name is Blinky. He and his friend AAARRRGGHH are the Troll Hunter Trainers of this Troll Market."

"This Troll Market? There are more Troll Markets?" She walked back to me and I smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice. I chuckled at her adoration for something that also obviously frightened her.

"Yes. I know that there is one in New Jersey. Much smaller than this one. There is also another in Michigan from what I was told. But that one is almost insignificant than those two. I've been to the one in New Jersey. I lived there for quite a bit of my life. But do you want to know what's the most beautiful thing about the Troll Markets?" I gave her a smirk as she gave me an eager nod. "The Heart Stones. It's the literal heart of all Troll Markets. It gives the Trolls and the other beings within the area. The light of the crystal is astonishing. It's like a star that's underground."

"MASTER ATLAS!" I jumped slightly and looked over my shoulder to see Blinky with a smile and two of his four arms in the air. I turned to him with a smile and his appearance quickly changed due to my movement showing Claire to his eyesight. "GREAT DEYA! Who is this creature? Do you know what you have done, Master Atlas!?" I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Blinky. This is Claire. I know, I know. But I swear, I know what I'm doing." He sighed and I watched him look back at Claire who he gave a small smile to.

"Alright. Lady Claire, it is wonderful to meet you." I heard her walk up beside us. "It's wonderful to meet you too, Blinky. You have a wonderful collection here. I noticed that a lot of it is in a language I don't know, but I saw some English within the mix.  _The Picture of Dorian Gray. Lorna Doone. Heart Of Darkness._ All are wonderful pieces. I personally have an interest in Shakespeare but classic literature all together is rather enticing to me." I watched Blinky smile widely and then looked back at me.

"I rather like this one." He looked back at her. "It's not often when you meet someone that has a great love for literature. Same language or not." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"All you need to do now is be friendly to AAARRRGGHH and you'll be in his good graces for the rest of your life." I smiled as she laughed at that.

"Hey, Oscar Wilde is an author I think almost everyone should read. He was the one that said 'The world is like a stage, but the play is badly casted'." I watched her smile as Blinky then cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm guessing you are going to show her our um, little secret." I nodded to him and looked back at Claire and gave her a small wave of my hand to tell her to follow me. I lead her to the little forgotten and not easily seen a place within the little library. It was a small little cave-like area behind one of the bookshelves.

"Before we go any further, I want you to know I've been wanting to tell you about this for a long time now. Okay? I don't want you to feel like I lied to you about any of this. It was more like I kept it from you for not just the safety of you, but-" I turned on the light and shown the small little crib I put together in the little hidden area. "For him too." I watched as Claire's smile disappeared and was replaced by shock and then immediately was replaced by what I could tell was almost tears.

"¡Mi Hermano!" I watched as she ran to him and smiled as Enrique cooed to his sister. "¡Estas bien! Te extrañé mucho." She placed a kiss to his forehead as she lifted him up in the air with both hands. She brought him back down and let him sit on her bicep as she looked back at me. "How did you find him? How have you been taking care of him?"

"I found him before he was able to be taken by a goblin to a group called the Janus Order. They are a bunch of trolls that basically can shape-shift in a way to a human form. I have reasons to believe that he was supposed to be one of their familiars. Their familiars are usually infants that are taken to the Darklands so that they can have a baby troll be transferred to keep the infant's place. So I kept him here because I know how the Janus Order can be. They are very adamant on what they want. They won't stop unless it's too much of an inconvenience to them at some point. Which is why I said I've been wanting to tell you. It was more for him though. Make sure they give up before I let you know." I scratched the back of my neck. "To be honest, he still might have a couple more weeks at least down here before it's safe for him. Taking care of him though, I've been giving him food that I usually buy right after school or stuff I make at home while mom's at work that I remember having to feed to some of my baby cousins."

"So those things that we're after me tonight, they were trying to take my brother?"

"Yes." She placed Enrique back down into the crib and looked back at me. She gave me a small smile before speaking. "Thank you. You know, my first instinct after realizing that you took him was rather... Violent to say the least. But you proved to me today that you only mean to do what you think is best." She looked back at her baby brother and I watched her place her hand back down in the crib. Probably to place her palm on his head or cheek. "And if you think it's best for him to stay here a little longer, then I guess all I have left is to trust you. This whole goblins and trolls and Janus whatever isn't my forte as they would say."

She turned to me and walked back over to where we entered. "I guess by the way everything is right now. With the hiding and the sneaking around the area, it would be easy to say that we don't have all night to be here. No matter how much I want to be with mi hermano."

"You can come to see him whenever you want, Claire. We can always come back."

"Weren't you just talking about the risk of what would happen if the Trolls found out I was here? Wouldn't being here more than a few times at least be too obvious? Wouldn't one find out?"

_She's right, Atlas._

"We'll find a way."

_You really can't say no to her, can you?_

Before I knew it, I felt arms wrap around my neck as Claire gave me a swift hug. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me, Atlas." I put my arms around her almost instantly. "You're welcome, Claire. It's the least I can do. You're kind of stuck in between what most people believe is reality and fantasy."

"What do you mean?" She pulled back and I instantly missed the warmth that was her embrace.

_Shit. I haven't told her what this all means yet, have I? Fuck I get distracted easily with her._

"The goblins came after you. The Janus Order almost know everything that their little lackeys do. If they know that the goblins went after you, and you came out unscathed, that means they would come to the conclusion that either I came in or that something else caused the destruction of their little slime buddies. They would more than likely go with the first one."

"They would know that you were involved in some way." I nodded to her conclusion. "So what now?"

I rubbed the back of my neck with a small uneasy chuckle. "To be honest? I have no idea. I never had anyone else know about any of this. Not Toby. Not my mom. No one besides my old trainer. But he ended up not being the best influence on my life. He made it a lot more hard for me to trust anyone with any of this." I looked down at the ground and then back up to Claire to give her a small smile. "But I trust you though and what I do know is that I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

* * *

The next few nights, I made small adjustments to the usual routine to sneak Claire back to Troll Market here and there to see Enrique. Whenever I wasn't with her on some nights, I still made it a part of the nightly watch to check the perimeter of her house and the surrounding area. Could never be too safe when it comes to Stricklander. Especially since he already has been having sneaking suspicions when it comes to my closeness with Claire.

Speaking of which, Claire has now not even batted an eye when I told her I had something  _important_ to deal with the other day when I wasn't at rehearsal.

_"Just come back to us in one piece, Lake. You still have a promise to uphold."_

I smiled at the memory as I made my way to class. I wasn't sure if she was speaking about the idea that I promised that the play would be my main priority or the idea that I promised her that nothing was going to happen to her. But over the last few days as well, I have grown slightly closer to her. Just yesterday I came back to school with a massive cut on my hand that I wrapped with gauze. I told everyone else that it was from a kitchen incident. But she knew better than to believe that.

_"Be careful out there, Atlas. Knives can be pretty dangerous."_

I could feel a blush creep up on my cheeks as I remember the wink she gave before she walked away from me. I've also noticed when it came to Claire that I became even more enamored by the beauty of who she was. As she realized that I began to watch over her even on the nights that we don't sneak to see Enrique, she'd started to leave little notes and treats for me on her windowsill. For instance, she left out a cup of hot chocolate one night with a note that said  _'I read it was to be chilly tonight. Don't stay out too late! - Claire.'_

I never thought I could fall any harder than what I already was and I wasn't willing to admit it a few weeks ago or so.

_But BOY was I wrong._

"Dude! You've been in la-la land all day! What's going on with you?" I felt Tobes punch me lightly in the shoulder as he starting to walk by my side. I gave him a smile as I pulled myself back to reality.

"Nothing's wrong. Just thinking." I watched Tobes grow a giant smirk on his face as I saw a mischievous twinkle spark in his eyes.

"Yeah. Thinking of a pretty girl with a Papa Skull shirt and a blue streak in her hair." I smacked him in the shoulder as lightly as I could muster. "OW! Dude, that hurt! Jesus."

"Hey, at least I'm not infatuated with the mole mascot."

"HEY! She's a beauty and you can not deny that."

"Yeah, totally mole- I mean lady whisperer." I gave him a laugh as he gave me a pout. As I was enjoying his slight irritation with me, I felt my phone vibrate. I fished it out of my pocket to see I got a text from Claire.

_Hey, can I speak 2 u before rehearsal today? I'll meet you there right after school if u can._

I typed a quick  _sure_ as a reply before heading to the locker room for gym. My mind already racing with what she must want to speak about.

* * *

I walked into the gym right after school and before I could even greet her, Claire cut me off.

"I think you should train me." I gave her a confused look and took a glance around the gym before continuing the conversation.

"In what, Claire?" She took a deep breath and put her hand together before her.

"To help you in some sort of way. You know, with the whole Troll Hunter thing." I about gave her my immediate  _hell no_ response but she cut me off instantly. "Before you can say anything, I know that you don't want me in danger but how are you going to keep this up all by yourself? I was speaking with Miss Janeth before second hour and she said she's surprised that you're passing with how much of her classes you miss. Hell, Atlas, she said she's surprised with how much you come to rehearsal. If you keep this up with half-ass excuses, you won't make it pass high school." She took a step toward me. "I want to help. With whatever you're willing to allow me to. Either it helps you with sweeps of the city or hell if you just need someone to help you when everything is getting too much. The idea of how much you do without getting a break is absolutely heartbreaking. You of all people need someone else to help carry the weight and I'm willing to lend a hand. May it be little or not."

I scanned her eyes. Searching for whatever could be a hint of regret or anything like sympathy. I didn't want her to think she had to do anything. I wanted to see if she actually meant what she was saying. That she understood what this meant.

"Claire. You do know what that would mean, right?" I kept eye contact with her as I raised my bandaged hand into view. "Even the tiniest amount of involvement can be quite dangerous. Even if you were just to moral support like you've basically already become, it would put a target on you."

"Don't I already have one though?"

_I know Stricklander already knows my... Attractions to Claire. I know that he would use her against me if he desired to. He knows that I'm weak for only a few within my life. Her, mom, and Toby would be the few that would be on his list to use to toy with me to make him do what he wanted. Maybe it would be best to let the one that knows most be trained to protect herself at the very least. It would ease my mind at least._

I was pulled from my thoughts as I watched Claire wrap her hand around my injured hand's wrist and bring it straight out toward her. I watched her other hand's finger dance under my palm and hold it gently within her fingers. "I'll let you think about it. I just wanted the offer to be out there. I..." She looked back up to me with a soft look in her eyes. "I can't take the idea that you're basically doing this all alone, Atlas. Someone shouldn't have to bare everything on their own. No one does."

_Maybe. Maybe I should let her?_

_What am I thinking? She could be in danger! Even being around me puts her at risk. Stricklander would take advantage of this in an instant if he knew. You know this Atlas. But he's already watching her every move. He already knows that you care for her. Just like he knows that you care for Toby. Just like he know your mother is your world. But he also knows that your mom could defend herself. That Toby is almost ALWAYS with you. Claire would be the one that he would target if he absolutely had to._

_Maybe having her help... Training her at the very least to protect herself... Won't be the end of the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Sorry for this being out so fucking late. I've been having a pretty busy life as of late with work and college starting soon and the whole kind of adulting thing. But here's a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!


	11. Fair Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally have an update! YAY! This took a while. A LONG WHILE! I've been kind of fighting to try to write this and I kept going like "I don't like this... REDO!" Repeatedly. But I'm happy so far, as I am writing this author's note, with what I have been coming up with so far. I'm kind of losing my thrill with this story, I might write some small stories on the side for a little bit and come back, but I promise I will try to keep writing for this! To be honest, if you guys have any suggestions on what I should write (one-shots, small stories, other stories ideas) message me! I am welcome to ideas, always!
> 
> Thank you for being patient, and I hope you enjoy!

"So, how long have you been doing this?" I looked over to my side to see Claire in a baggy black hoodie and black spandex walking close beside me. I've gotten so used to the silence over the years that it startles me now and then when she decided to announce her presence. Even if it's in a light whisper within a quiet forest. But the reality hits me even harder as I see the compacted bow staff that she has in her hand and the smile dancing across her face.

_"Keep your body low and your feet apart. You're small, which means you're faster but that's only possible if you keep yourself light on your toes. Speed is most effective when battling against things like trolls and changelings. They have more strength and they will be at least double your size, so use your size to your advantage." I put myself in a battle stance before her. I watched as she gave me a quick nod as I noticed the concentrated crinkle between her eyebrows and the determination that shimmered in her eyes. "When you move back, don't take your eyes off your enemy. Always try to anticipate the next move."_

"A long while. I believe I was almost eleven when I first found the amulet. It's hard to tell really. Time kind of become redundant after something like that. I started my training for Trollhunter soon after. I rather forget those days though. My trainers weren't the nicest." I watched as she had a slight frown on her face until she quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Is that why you were able to train me on a weapon so quickly?" I nodded without a second thought. It also helps that she was very committed to learning. It was obvious that she was practicing outside of training hours. It was outstanding to the point that I would believe if she said she was practicing lines while doing weapon training techniques. I figured she would be one that would be dedicated to the idea after she stated she wanted to be trained but I wasn't expecting her to treat it with seemingly the same amount of time as she would everything else.

That or I'm falling for someone that is literally fucking perfect but I'll just keep that thought to myself.

_"A bow staff? That's you're choice?" I gave her a questionable look as she grabbed a hold of the compact staff and pressed the button to release the rest of the weapon with ease. I wouldn't let it show, but I was impressed due to how when I first used one, I was frightened by it._

_"Yeah. I don't know why, but it just feels right." I watched her weigh it in her hands and then did a light spin with it back and worth.  
_

_"You've chosen your weapon." I stepped back with a smile and got in a battle stance. "Now to see if you can use it."  
_

_I watched a smirk appear on her face as she got into the stance that I've taught her. "Let's go!"_

I smiled at the memory of training her with her bow staff for the first time. It doesn't feel like I've been training her for a month. It also doesn't feel like the play's opening night should be in three weeks, but it seems that time flies when things aren't out of the usual or at least when you make a new usual. Every day it's wake up, get to school, go to play practice, go home, do homework, have dinner, 'sleep', sneak out, train Claire, do a nightly sweep, and then go home to actually sleep. Unless it's the weekend when I come up with some excuse to go out and meet up with Claire by the bridge to train for an extra set of hours, or just hang out with Toby. It's tough doing all of it with maybe five hours of sleep if I'm lucky but at least when I do go to sleep, I'm out like a light.

It helps though that Claire picks up on things quickly. I had her start 'Classes' with Blinky while I was training in the Hero's Forge with AAARRRGGHH where he would teach her about all the different creatures she would encounter. To my surprise though, she herself was insisting on learning more about the history of trolls and started even picking up on the language.

_Hell, I think if Vendel meets her any time soon, he would like her more than me. I can hear him now. "Why can't this fine specimen be our Trollhunter?"_

Besides the fact of thinking that she wasn't joking about taking this training her stuff seriously, it has been fun to have someone to talk to about all of the weight that comes with being the Trollhunter. Once when she was waiting for a ride from play practice, she noticed I was a bit more tired than usual and asked what was wrong. For once in my life, I didn't have to lie about it. I was  _actually_ able to speak about how I felt and what was going on. It felt amazing to actually share everything to someone and to be honest. I also think it made us closer than ever. I actually feel terrible for ever thinking that training her wouldn't be a good idea.

I looked up to the stairs to see the moon was high in the sky with little to no clouds to cover. It was as if even the sky knew that everything seemed to be at ease within this moment of time. I looked back to Claire to see was doing the same. The moonlight graced her face in such a way that it seemed like it glowed upon her skin. I felt my heart just into my throat at the sight.

_Oh yeah. I remember my reasons why I thought it wasn't a good idea. First one, I like her and if she gets hurt I'll probably destroy the whole forest, all of the creatures within it, and then myself, but I can't for the life of me remember what the second one was._

I watched as she looks over to me and presents me with a wide smile as the moonlight still shone in her eyes which made them sparkle like the stars above her. I almost completely lost my train of thought due to the sight until she decided to look before her with the smile still present on her face.

_Oh yeah. Distractions. She's definitely a distraction._

* * *

"Dude, what's up with you and Claire? You guys are always hanging out. Wait! Did you grow some balls and ask her out?" Toby laughed as I punched him lightly on the shoulder. "What was that for?!" I gave him a devious smile as I started to walk ahead of him as we headed to history.

"I didn't ask her out and don't yell it so loud." I saw a smirk appear on Toby's face as we walked down the crowded hall. "What is that face for? I know it's not for anything good." He just kept the devilish grin upon his face as he pointed in front of us. I looking over to see that Claire was talking to two of her friends that I remember her talking about. Darci and Mary. I remember then vaguely from before I left Arcadia but it was only a sliver of a memory.

_"You know, it's weird. I thought if anyone was going to be in on this 'Atlas Lake the Trollhunter' stuff it would be Colby. Oh, his name is Toby? My bad. But seriously he's like your best friend, right? Why haven't you told him any of this? If I was you, I would have told someone I trust by now. Personally, it would probably be Darci or Mary. More Darci now that I think about it."_

"Why don't you go talk to her dude? You come back to Arcadia Oaks all dark and mysterious anyway." He started doing this weird body movement where he fluttered his fingers with his arms up at an angle by his head. "Chicks love that kind of stuff." I rolled my eyes at his comment as he tried to lean back with his arms crossed over his chest to try to act cool.

_"Toby is my best friend, yeah. But being the Trollhunter isn't all fun and games. It's tough stuff. Right now, it's calm but trust me, when the storm comes it's heavy. I've fought changelings. I've fought Gum-Gums. I've stopped the Janus Order from opening the Darklands more than once. Toby is my best friend and all and I trust him, but this is dangerous. I would hate for him to be pulled into it."_

_"What makes him and me any different?"_

_"To be honest, I had no right to deny you knowing after everything. There was going to be a risk no matter what in your case. The enemies that I have were targeting you. You had every right."_

I watched as Darci closed her locker while Mary and she were talking which gave Claire a moment to glance my way and give quick wave before walking with her friends. "Man, you've got it bad." I gave him a stern look before walking ahead without him. "Hey, all you gotta do is admit it! To her. Like soon. Before you both die from anticipation."

* * *

Watching the clock tick with dread is something you grow accustomed to when the mand that used to be your step-father teaches your history class. You've already known every little thing he goes on about and you already know his whole act is a show for the humans among you, so he grows to be quiet distasteful to you over time. When the bell rings, it's like a sound of freedom that you've longed to hear for centuries. Until your teacher then decides to pull the classic 'Before-You-Go' speech.

"Before you all leave, we will be taking a field trip to the museum this coming Tuesday! So before you go, please grab one of these permission sheets and have them filled out by a parent and or guardian. For some of you, this is your first field trip through Arcadia Oaks High so this will be put on your file for trips to come. So please, be hasty with their return." I looked Strickler in the eye as I grabbed a form as he gave me one of his famous false smiles before I left the room.

_A trip with the man that used to be my father and my whole class for a day? In a museum? That mom will more than likely encourage so I spend more time with my friends? Great. Just wonderful._

* * *

"Fair Claire has made wonderful advancements when it comes to her knowledge of creatures. How has she been, Master Atlas, on her nightly patrols with you?" I gave Blinky a smile as I placed a shield back with the rest of the weapons upon the wall.

"She's been doing well. I can't say anything about her in battle readiness yet since thankfully it's been quiet, but I think that is doomed to change at some point. The Janus Order is oddly quiet for once. I was going to look into at some point." I watched as Blinky came closer to me and then patted me on the back with his upper left hand.

"At this point, Master Atlas, I might as well call you Atlas the Cautious!" He gave himself a hardy laugh as I just smiled and chuckled beside him. It was weird having a trainer that actually, well, cared for once. Blinky quickly became someone I cared about. Same with AAARRRGGHH. They both became friends to me and something that I wished the younger naive me had when I first found the amulet. They always encourage and strive for me to do better. Blinky specifically always has something uplifting to say before I leave or even before he tells me something meaningless. He even went on about how he had a whole speech written out for when he was going to be able to meet me the first time. But finding the Trollhunter that you're supposed to be training already fairly well equipped for the job and knowledge of its risk is something he was not expecting.

I also don't think he was expecting to see said Trollhunter also almost be run down by a group of goblins and then save the Trollhunter by pulling him from behind into the Troll Market. But that's something I think no one would expect out of someone that supposed to know what they're doing.

"So how have the simplistic parts of your life been, Master Atlas?" I gave him a shrug. "The play's coming up soon. I have a field trip to a museum next week, I guess. Not the most thrilled with the last one."

"Learning about one's history and kind is always a good practice for a young warrior. You of all people should know that, Master Atlas." I gave him a smile as we both started going toward his library. "It's not that Blinky. The teacher leading it is kind of my ex step-father. I already have to deal with him an hour every day as a teacher, I don't think I can keep calm for a whole day." I felt Blinky put an arm around my back and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Each person as to face fear when they exit out into the world. To each one it is different. But each time you come to the encounter, it makes you stronger the more you able to handle it."

"I really needed that. Thank you, Blinky." He patted my shoulder once more as we continued our walk.

"Anytime, Master Atlas."

* * *

A week later and my head rushed with a million thoughts as I watch the heads rollback of my classmates while I watched Nomura greet us at the steps of the museum. I watched her eyes as they scanned repeatedly over the group of bored teenagers. I watched as when she met my gaze, her eyes instantly grew double in size but then instantly went back to normal to act like she didn't realize who I was.

_What is she doing here? Why is she working for a museum? What is up with these freaking changelings and enjoying history too much?! Probably because most live for centuries. Why is she here? Most importantly, what are these two planning? It's obvious Strickler knows she's been here. He wouldn't be nodding along with her so easily if he didn't._

"So today we will be taking a guide around the museum and be learning a lot more about you're history. We have showcases of everything from the arts and cultures to the showings of battles. To start our tour, I will guide-" I watched Strickler give Nomura a smile but cut her off with a pat on the shoulder. "Ms. Nomura, why don't we have the children explore the museum on their own? Try to give them a spark to start to actually pay attention to my class." I heard a chuckle come from Nomura as she gave him back a smile.

"Of course. I hope you all enjoy the exhibits and please if you have any questions, do not hesitate to reach any of us of the staff." I went with the flow of the class as most of them raced into the museum to try to escape the torture of talking adults. I decided to try to ease my rushing thoughts, I tried my best to seem like nothing was wrong and stick to Toby's side like glue.

"Dude! This place is actually kind of cool? Is that weird to say?" I followed him as we reached the stairs while going pass a giant curtain covering half of the museum.

_That is definitely hiding something or am I being too cautious? Is Blinky right?_

I watched as Nomura and Strickler go behind the curtains as they watched the teens nearest to them to see if they would be distracted. I knew the action very well as I grew up knowing their body language like the back of my hand.

_Nope. Definitely something. Not just me being overboard._

"Nothing wrong with that Tobes," I said before I turned myself back to looking forward as we climbed the stairs. I took a deep breathe as we reached the top and I felt Toby nudge me in the side. "Atlas, you seem stressed. You need to relax man. This is a break from school for a little bit! Treat this like a mini boring vacation." I gave him a small smile as we started walking past some of the major paintings of the upper floor. I stopped by myself as we reached where a renaissance like dress within a case was not too far from us. If I was honest with myself, it wouldn't have been because of the dress, but because of the being before it.

_Yet when have I ever been completely honest with myself? Never. I can already answer that right now. Never._

"Great, what is Steve doing now?" I looked over to Tobes and gave him a questionable look before I looked back over to Claire to see Steve leaning against the cabinet beside the dress's showcase. I could feel a growl fill my throat as we came closer to hear what he was saying.

"You know, I'm sorry that I yelled at you when Lake and I got into that fight. It was wrong of me and I deeply apologize." I watched as Claire gave him a quick glance and then went back to looking at the dress. "I know apologies mean nothing, but I know I was a jerk and you didn't deserve that."

"Apology accepted, and you were a jerk." I watched as she gave him a small nod and then went right back to the dress in such a way that it was like she was giving him the allowance to leave her alone. I smiled as he awkwardly left her there alone and walked away like a defeated animal. Without a second thought, I walked right up to her with my hands behind my back.

"It would be amazing if our show had costumes like that wouldn't it?" I watched her turn to me with shock at first but then a genuine smile grew in its place soon after. "Absolutely! But at this point, with the show coming up soon, I might as well do the balcony scene in my bathrobe." We shared a laugh as turned away from the dress's showcase and then look at a battlefield painting behind us.

"With how you act, I don't think it would phase anyone if you did." I received a small laugh in return as she looked over to me with her arms crossed in front of her as she used it to lean her weight against the little divider between us at the distance between the painting. I joined her as a subtle silence filled in. I coughed before I decided to try to replace the silence. "How's everything going with the new schedule anyway?" She gave me a shrug as I watched her stare before her.

"It's been decent. It's hard trying to juggle homework, late nights, and rehearsals but I'm making do. I think as long as I don't drop below a certain grade average and my parents won't notice." I watched her lean back to her full height before leaning against the small wall partial beside her. "I have a question for you actually. How do you keep up with all of this? It's draining isn't it?" I leaned back to meet her gaze, forgetting the battle portrait that is now beside us.

"I remember what I'm fighting for." I looked back at the portrait. The scene depicted was that of a knight on top of a bridge with his sword held high above his head in what I couldn't decide what either pride or honor as there is a ground ridden with enemies around him. After all, there is a difference between pride and honor. One is a toxic emotion a warrior might hold that makes them belittle their enemies and believe they are much more powerful than what they are, and the other is the understanding that he is doing what is right within his own believes and stature.

"Take that knight as an example. There can be many reasons why he had done what he has. May it be to prove his strength, protect his land, or in the name of a king, he has his reasons. For me, I fight for the people I care for. Whenever it got difficult, whenever I felt like I could carry on, I remembered who I was wearing the armor for. I would think of my mom, Tobes, Blinky, AAARRRGGHH... And I would then find the courage to stand back up and keep on fighting." I looked over to her to see she had a small smile on her face which I then almost instantly matched. "I fight to keep those I care for safe. Once you find your reason, whatever that is, you'll keep it in your heart. It'll be with you always. Especially in the darkest of moments." There was another floating silence until I heard Claire start to laugh lightly.

"Wow, can't tell that you've been spending a lot of time with Blinky." She said through small amounts of laughter. "You sound just like him. Encouraging speech and all." I felt my face drop a little as she said that and she immediately reacted with her laughter still filling the air. "No! Don't take that the wrong way! You just sounded like a sage for a second there." She tried grabbing my arm as she was still laughing at herself but I pulled it away with a chuckle.

"How dare you compare me to an old man!" I made my voice sound a little older which caused her to continue to burst out laughing. "Kids these days. I swear!"

"Grandpa, I'm sorry!"

"You're gonna be!" We both just started laughing hysterically at each other as we started to walk away from the portrait and back down the stairs where Toby and I originally came from. Ironically, I didn't see him anywhere in sight. I thought he would of stayed around at some point or be near at the very least to make fun of me for ditching him in such a way but he was no where in sight. I decided to shrug it off for the moment as she continued down the stairs.

_He must have gotten bored or something. I would too if your best friend ditches you out of no where._

"I swear I saw it! You have to believe me!" I gave Claire a look as the voice of Eli rung out to us like a plead for help from across the museum.

"Oh yeah, and what next? You're gonna claim that dinosaurs are still alive? What about leprechauns? Do they really hide gold?" I rolled my eyes as we approached the scene while Steve's mocking voice irritated every bone in my body. I watched as Eli stomped his foot, clearly irritated, and then proceed to still pronounce his claim.

"But I saw it! They were small and green and they were after something! Or someone! I know it! Here, I have proof!" I watched as he stumbled to pull out his phone and proceed to try to show Steve what I could assume was a photo. "See!" I watched as Steve rolled his eyes and then shove Eli back a couple spaces with one hand.

"Whatever! You could have just edited it. There is no such thing as goblins, Pepperjack. God and people claim you're smart. Why don't you use that little imagination of your's and find a way to get out of my face, dweeb." I looked over to Claire before stepping forward and intervening.

"Hey Eli, may I see it?" Eli gave me a smile before handing his phone over to me with pride. At first glance, it was obvious what it was. He actually caught a photo of a goblin. It was a little blurry, yes, but the likeness was still present. But what caught my attention the most was the idea that it seemed that there was remains of goblin in front of the house that the picture was taken which means that they were trying to do something before one of their kind was killed. More than likely by accident. I contemplated for a quick second if I should 'accidentally' delete the image but the actual evidence piece of the photo was poorly shot. No one would believe it if he shown it to someone that didn't know the truth.

"That interesting, to say the least. Whatever it is though, I doubt it was a goblin. Probably a dog? I'm sorry Eli." I watch his shoulders deflate as I handed him back his phone. I instantly turned back around to Claire and pulled her lightly so that we walked in the same direction. "I hope you don't have major plans tonight. We're going on an adventure." I watched a smile appear on her face almost instantly.

"After becoming friends with you? I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my night."


End file.
